TDI Starts Over!
by BillytheIntern
Summary: Twenty-Two new campers come back to the island for a new go at round one, what will happen in this exciting spin-off of the original Total Drama season? That's up to you guys! go Go GO! :D Please review if you read, I'd like to have everyone's opinion. :
1. The New Campers

"Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama," said Chris, as he walked down the dock of shame, and stood at the end, to announce that the series would indeed be returning to the island.

"Today, we will not have the Twenty-Two campers that you are used to, but instead Twenty-Two new ones, that have been sent here to overcome the same battle that the originals did," Chris explained.

"We will not be meeting them just yet, but we have prepared a brief description, and a collage of all of their audition tapes," Chris said. Ready? Here we go!

First up…

Delia- The Annoying Cheerleader, Age: 16

Delia is an ugly, mildly overweight, selfish, whiny brat. Her obsessiveness with her own face drives her classmates, and even fellow cheerleaders overboard. She doesn't realize that she doesn't have friends because of how she acts, she just naturally thinks that she is a born leader. Delia is very short, has tons of freckles, wears huge, square-framed glasses, dresses in a frilly white shirt, with a pink, VERY short shorts, and always wears pink sandals. She also keeps her hair in a bun, as she believes that all cheerleaders should do so. (Delia will be playing for: The Awkward Turtles.)

Her Audition Tape: Delia is standing in the foyer of her house, talking to the camera, about…herself?

Delia: I'm like…sooo pretty, and talented, and fun to be around, and cool, and all around exciting, and like…I've had sooo many boyfriends. I have one right now, his name is Orlando! He's hooot! So yeah, pick me! I'm gonna be the next Olsen twins, by myself! (Blows a kiss to the camera as it shuts off.)

James- The Lifeguard, Age: 19

James is probably the oldest person on the show, and as such, the most mature. James is naturally quiet, but is not afraid to speak his mind. He has a kind nature, and treats everyone with respect. He naturally loves the water, as he is a lifeguard, and likes to be outside. James has been to multiple summer camps, and expects nothing less than the best at Camp Wawanakwa's insanity. James is a tall, African-Canadian man, who always wears sunglasses, a white beater, and tattered red lifeguard shorts, he's always barefoot, and carries a special whistle around his neck. (James will be playing for: The Funky Chickens.)

His Audition Tape: James is sitting on a guard chair, talking about what he'll bring to the table, when suddenly!

James: I'm a lifeguard, so I'm always by the beach, watching the waves float to shore, people swimming, it sure is the life, I wish I could spend every second outdoors, that'd be so co…

Person 1: HELP! HELP ME! I…I'm…(gurgling sounds.)

Person 2: He's drowning, save him!

James: Gotta go! (James pulls the person out, and everyone cheers.) That's what my life is all about! (Gives a thumbs up and a wink, as the camera clicks off.)

Serra- The Loner by Choice, Age: 17

Serra is the loner, she always has been, always will be. Maybe it's her unnatural hair color, maybe it's just because she doesn't fit in, but she seems to know why she doesn't like having any friends. Her lack of compassion puts her on a whole new level of mean girl, but she doesn't really try to be mean, she just comes off that way. Serra wears all black, but her hair is dyed a bright, bright green. She wears normal shoes, a black hoodie, and black sweatpants, and she loves nothing more than torturing the popular kids. (Serra will be playing for: The Awkward Turtles.)

Her Audition Tape: Serra is shown giving the camera the finger, and then it clicks off.

Thomas- The Method Actor, Age: 18

Thomas has been a thespian since birth, and has had a knack for dressing up. His gimmick for Total Drama? A cowboy. He's got the whole outfit perfect, he even perfected calling everyone pardner. Thomas isn't really a cowboy, but he sure is good at making everyone think that he is. He has long blonde hair, kept in a braid, a cowboy hat, always chewing on a piece of straw, baggy cowboy pants, and brown leather jacket, with a black and white bandana. (Thomas will be playing for: The Funky Chickens.)

His Audition Tape: Thomas is on a horse, talking about his life preparing for Total Drama.

Thomas: Saddle up Pardner', I'm Thomas, but you can call me Thom, spelled with a silent H. I love bein differen.' Because it helps build ma character, I'm ready for anythin you rootin tootin city folks can throw at me. Giddy up Silver! (Thomas kicks the side of the horse, and falls off, as the horse keeps running on ahead.

Michelle- The Dumb Blonde, Age: 17

Michelle is the biggest idiot to ever live. Despite her beautiful looks, she can't do two plus two in her head without getting a headache. Michelle is really nice, because of her lack of brains, but is also taken advantage of quite easily. Michelle's overall goal is to win Total Drama, and rise above people like Paris Hilton, Kim Kardashian, and Lindsay Lohan, in terms of brains. Michelle wears a pink blouse, a blue jean skirt, orange heels, and a pink headband. (Michelle will be playing for: The Awkward Turtles.)

Her Audition Tape: Michelle is seen being crowded around by thirty-some guys in the hallway at school.

Michelle: Hi, I'm Michelle, and this is my fan club. Once you pick me, this fan club will expand from my school, to the whole entire WORLD! So please support a good cause, and pick me for your show! (Michelle is then swarmed by all of the guys, as the camera tips over and breaks.)

Lauriell- The Gossip Queen, Age: 17

Lauriell is the girl who is most suited for ruining almost ANYBODIES reputation. If you cross her, there is no doubt that the next day, no one will want to be your friend anymore. Lauriell is the perfect choice for a villainous, and she can stir up trouble without even trying. Her rumors spread like wildfire, faster than the newspaper cranks things out, definitely, a force to be reckoned with. Lauriell is tall, always wears a purple flowing prom dress, has a tiara on, beautiful brown hair, kept in a high up ponytail, and wears platform shoes. (Lauriell will be playing for: The Awkward Turtles.)

Her Audition Tape: Lauriell is at a prom, getting voted Prom Queen.

Principal: And Lauriell Davis is this years Prom QUEEEEN!

Lauriell: Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! (she gets in close to whisper to the camera.) Actually, I switched the votes from Mary, to myself, TAKE THAT PROM COMMITTEE! (she walks up to get her crown, as the camera clicks off.)

Spike- The Punk, Age: 18

Spike is the dude who just looks like bad news. With facial piercing dotting his complexion, a messy hair-do, and tattered clothes, Spike is just asking for trouble. If you run into Spike in a dark ally, then you'd better run the other way. Spike is a good leader, if you can go long enough without pissing him to stay awake to listen to him. Spike has a good heart, but it's in the wrong place, and that sometimes gets the best of him. (Spike will be playing for: The Funky Chickens.)

His Audition Tape: Spike is standing underneath a streetlight with his hood up.

Voice 1: There he is!

Voice 2: Get him! (Spike's eyes open, and he goes into a blind rage, as the men rush into attack him, when the smoke clears, Spike is standing atop a mound of knocked out men, looking at the camera, and it then clicks off.)

Michael- The Jock, Age: 18

Michael is the real deal jock, who has a main passion for swimming and basketball. Michael has an abnormal trait, and that is his shining silver hair, which girls love. Michael always wears a purple basketball jacket, a black jersey, sweatpants, sneakers, and a yellow towel around his neck. Michael is above anything else, a team player, and does all that he can to show that he is worth keeping around. (Michael will be playing for: The Funky Chickens.)

His Audition Tape: Michael is in a basketball court.

Michael: Alright TDI, Michael Delroso here! And I'm about to show YOU, why I should be on TV. If I make this shot, you have to pick me, okay? (Michael turns around, walks to the other end of the court, closes his eyes, and shoots backwards, the ball flies up into the air, hit's the ground right in front of the basket, bounces up and goes in, Michael cheers.) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TDI HERE I COME !

Matt- The 70's Kid, Age: 16

Matt is obsessed with mostly everything from the seventies, wearing purple tinted sunglasses, with bleach blonde hair styled like the Beatles haircuts. Matt wears a brown leather jacket, and baggy pants. Matt's also extremely weird, and obsesses over Star Wars and other series that started in the seventies. Matt's obsessions promise to make for an interesting if not, strange season for him. (Matt will be playing for: The Funky Chickens.)

His Audition Tape: Michael is meditating in his room, while a lava lamp sits in front of him, and The Beatles can be heard playing in the background, he is holding a light saber.

Matt: I am Jedi Master Matt, please allow me to join the ranks of your show, may the force be with you. (Matt bows, and the lava lamp falls on to his foot and breaks.) MOOOM?

Matt's Mom: Yessss?

Matt: Is lava lamp fluid poisonous? (the camera clicks off.)

David- The Guy Who Can Do Everything, Age: 17

David's extremely annoying to most people, because he is literally good at almost anything that he tries. David's favorite things to do though are play to play guitar and surf. David likes nothing more than to sit on the beach and strum a tune, while waiting for that one perfect wave. David has long black hair, pale skin, a torn up greasy jacket, black torn up jeans, and brown shoes, and a white shirt underneath his jacket. (David will be playing for: The Awkward Turtles.)

His Audition Tape: David starts playing his guitar.

David: (Starts singing 1, 2, 3, 4 by The Plain White Tees.) (When he finishes, he looks up at the camera.) Pick me. (He smiles, winks, and the camera shuts off.)

Kelsey- The Nature Lover, Age: 16

Kelsey loves to explore nature. Ever since she was little, she had been hiking, catching bugs, surfing, scuba diving, fishing, and climbing trees. Kelsey wants nothing more than to protect the Earth, and has decided to donate her winnings (if she wins) to a charity that has a cause dedicated to saving the Earth. Kelsey wears skinny jeans, a purple hoodie, sandals, and has short brown hair. (Kelsey will be playing for: The Funky Chickens.)

Her Audition Tape: Kelsey is in a tree.

Friend: I dare you to come down without using your hands Kelsey.

Kelsey: Alright! (Kelsey starts on her way down, and falls, she swings her arm around the lowest branch and catches herself near the bottom and lets go.) Ta-da!

Friend: I said no hands though…

Kelsey: I didn't use my hands, I used my arm.

Friend: Awww…nuts…

Kelsey: Nice try though! (The camera clicks off.)

Melvin- The Energetic Nerd, Age: 15

Melvin is a very hyperactive, disorganized child, that has a very high IQ. He is the leader of the manga club at school, the best gamer in his age group, and the smartest kid in his grade. Despite all of his "skills", Melvin is still pushed into lockers, and given swirlies, just because he is short and scrawny. Melvin his bright orange hair, HUGE glasses, a pale green shirt, tattered jeans, and sandals with socks on under them, he usually is carrying a back pack of some sort. (Melvin will be playing for: The Awkward Turtles.)

His Audition Tape: Melvin sits in a classroom on a computer.

Melvin: Alright Chris, watch how many words I can type in oooone minute!

Friend: GO! (Melvin starts typing, and then his friend tells him when the time is up.) TIME! How many words do ya got boss?

Melvin: Fifty-Thousand, six hundred fifty eight, darn it, that's thirty-thousand less than usual! (Melvin goes into a fit of rage, and destroys the laptop, and the camera, causing it to cut off early.)

Jaynie- The Loudmouth, Age: 17

Jaynie is a party animal. You never hear one word come out of her mouth that isn't to some degree a scream. Jaynie wears a jean jacket, black pants, and a white short, with cowgirl boots. Jaynie is African-Canadian. She likes attention, but also can be very loyal and kind, despite the fact that not many of her friends actually know her name, just the really loud party girl. (Jaynie will be playing for: The Awkward Turtles.)

Her Audition Tape: Jaynie is at a party, break dancing.

People: GO JAYNIE! GO JAYNIE!

Jaynie: This is how I'm gonna win Total Drama, by partying my way to the end! (The camera stops.)

Kelly- The Pretty Girl, Age: 16

Kelly is the prettier of the twins, and also, surprisingly, the nicer one. Her and her twin sister, Shellie, fight more than any sibling or best friends do, and that is why their mother made them both audition for Total Drama, to see if they could get along under the conditions of being able to win a million dollars. Kelly has black hair, wears massive amounts of pink lipstick, has a pink jean jacket, and a pink skirt on, with pink heels. (Kelly will be playing for: The Funky Chickens.)

Shellie- The Mean Twin, Age: 16

Shellie is Kelly's twin sister, whose older by two minutes, and is deemed uglier because she was five pounds more, and Kelly is a tad tanner, and taller. Shellie is the smarter, and the meaner of the two, and uses her intelligence to make Kelly look bad. Kelly and Shellie's mom kicked them out of the house so they'd get on Total Drama, and play for the money. (Shellie will be playing for: The Funky Chickens.)

Their Audition Tape: Kelly and Shellie are sitting on the side of the street.

Kelly: Hi TDI, our mom kicked us out.

Shellie: She says that we need to stop fighting, and that you guys can help.

Kelly: So can we like…, please be on the show?

Shellie: Can you PLEASE stop talking like that!

Kelly: Can you like…shut the hell up?

Shellie: That's it! I've had enough of your idiotic… (the camera dies.)

Edwin- The Emo Kid, Age: 15

Edwin wears nothing but dark black winter clothing everyday of his life. He does shower, but his other clothes are never washed, mainly because he doesn't have any other friends anyway, he's just a lonely soul, who rarely ever speaks, and tries to be as secretive as possible. Edwin hides away the pain of what happened to him in his youth. (Edwin will be playing for: The Funky Chickens.)

His Audition Tape: Edwin stares at the camera for five minutes. (Until it dies.)

Sark- The Creeper, Age: 14

Sark is the young boy, who loves older woman. Sark wants to be a star, so he can meet famous celebrities like Paula Abdul, Jessica Alba, or Angelina Jolie, because he thinks that he has a shot with them. Sark wears a blue shirt, with short red and white sleeves, has a slight hunchback, wears long baggy yellow pants, and no shoes. (Sark will be playing for: The Awkward Turtles.)

His Audition Tape: Sark poorly tries to sing Happy Birthday. When he is done, he starts beating on a drum set, but the drum set explodes.

Sark: OH SH*************************************T! ! ! ! (The camera clicks off.)

Mia- The Sweet Girl Who Could Tear You In Half, Age: 16

Mia is sooo sweet, but she has also been practicing MMA fighting for more than half of her life. Mia looks harmless, but she's broken some really tough guys bones into pieces with just one punch. Despite this, Mia rarely gets angry, but has threatened to destroy every single person on the island of they even think of getting rid of her. Mia has long brown hair, wears a green and blue sweat suit, and white sneakers. (Mia will be playing for: The Funky Chickens.)

Her Audition Tape: Mia is standing at a gym.

Mia: Hi, I'm Mia, and I'm here at the gym working out! I've gotta stay in top condition if I wanna win Total Drama! (A man walks past her and trips over her foot, causing her to drop the weight that she is holding on her legs.)

Man: I… I'm so sorry Mia! P…please don't hurt me!

Mia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Mia jumps at the man, and a scream is heard off camera, as it clicks off.)

Pat- The Fat Funny Guy, Age: 15

Pat is morbidly obese. Pat is so fat, that he literally has no neck, just his head, then his body. Pat always remains optimistic though, despite his disabilities, and always has a huge, (and sometimes creepy) grin on his face. Pat is so friendly, that he sometimes thanks people for insulting him. Pat loves any food, but especially hot dogs, Pat can chug hot dogs! Pat wears a blue shirt, overalls, and has messy brown hair. (Pat will be playing for: The Awkward Turtles.)

His Audition Tape: Pat is seen chugging Hot Dogs.

Teen: And that's a new record!

Pat: What was it?

Teen: Two-hundred eighty five!

Pat: ! (Pat throws his arms in the air, and then pukes, the camera shuts off.)

Kiki- The Tightwad, Age: 17

Kiki was just the Valedictorian in her graduating class, the student council president nine years in a row, the smartest kid in her class since kindergarten, and is quite popular with the boys. Problem is, she's so easily peeved. If one rule is broken, she gets aggravated, and pissy, and completely ignores everything until the problem is solved. Kiki has long pigtails, very fancy glasses, a skull uniform, and a tie on. (Kiki will be playing for: The Funky Chickens.)

Her Audition Tape: Kiki is shown giving her valedictorian speech to the class, and then sees that a kids shoe is untied.

Kiki: And that is wh…, Ms…Ms. Antonio…, Robbie's shoe is untied.

Ms. Antonio: Kiki, continue with your speech.

Kiki: Not until Robbie ties his shoe!

Robbie: Make me!

Ms. Antonio: Robbie, just tie your shoe, so Kiki can finish, so we can all go home!

Robbie: No way, I like it untied.

Kiki: Well I don't. (Kiki looks at him menacingly, and tackles him as the camera shuts off.)

Vance: The Heart Throb, Age: 19

Vance is a male model, and a young actor, who been an extra in one movie, where he immediately got his modeling career. Despite being practically flawless, Vance is a stand-up guy, and is fair and nice to everyone around him. Vance has long golden blonde hair, wears a shiny white jacket, with nothing under it, and sparkly white pants and shoes. (Vance will be playing for: The Awkward Turtles.)

His Audition Tape: Vance is being harnessed to a bungee chord at the top of a building.

Vance: Ready?

Person: Yes sir.

Vance: K, GO! (Vance is pushed off of the building and the view switches to the bottom of the building, where Vance unhinges from the chord, and a sign unrolls with a picture of a shirtless Vance, next to a sign that says PICK ME! The camera then turns off.)

Kaylie: The Stunt Girl, Age: 18

Kaylie has been in the advertisement business, performing stunts since she was three years old. Starting with jumping through a loop of fire. Due to constantly putting her life at risk, Kaylie has become (partially) insane, and thinks that life is basically, now, a giant roller coaster ride. Kaylie loves the thrill of life, and would love nothing more than to show her skills off to the world on Total Drama. (Kaylie will be playing for: The Awkward Turtles.)

Her Audition Tape: Kaylie is in a plane.

Kaylie: I can do this!

Kaylie's Mom: We believe in you honey!

Kaylie's Dad: How much are we getting paid for this again?

Kaylie: (Jumps out of the plane) I DON'T (Her voice echoes, as the camera turns off.)

**And there you have it, the Twenty-Two new campers for my newest TDI story, please pick your favorites, and PLEASE, GOODNESS, I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH…, IF YOU READ THIS, PLEASE FREAKING REVIEW! I love reviews! But gosh, not enough people review, and that's what this site is all about man! And please, if you don't know what to say, here's some examples.**

**Favorite Character?:**

**Least Favorite Character?: **

**Prediction for the Winner?:**

**Prediction for the First Voted Out?: **

**Couple Predictions?:**

**Couple IDEAS?:**

**Challenge Predictions or Ideas?: **

**So yeeah, I'd actually LOVE for the readers to fill this out, that would be, pretty damn amazing if all of my readers filled this shizz out for me.**

**Please and Thank You! :3 And till next time…ya'll!**


	2. Welcome to Camp, Part 1

**Chapter Two, Episode One, Part One**

"Hi, Chris McClain here to drop the newest season of Total Drama," Chris said, with a smirk across his evil face. "As you all, somewhat, know, the other contestants from the original Total Drama series are gone, over and done with, which is why we have selected an entirely new cast, comprised of Twenty-Two brand spankin' new teens! And they will compete at Camp Wawanakwa, for a one million dollar grand prize, and to be the next winner of Total Drama!"

_Theme Song_

Chris walked onto the dock of shame, our campers will be arriving in the order that they were listed on the cast sheet, so give a round of applause to…Delia!" Chris cheered, as the ugly, troll looking girl stepped off of the boat.

"What the heck kind of introduction was that?" Delia asked rudely.

"One for a person who I barely know…?" Chris said, questioningly.

"That was a terrible introduction, look, I'm gonna go and get back on the boat, and you're going to introduce me…AGAIN!" Delia yelled.

Chris face palmed, "Just…go…stand over there!" Chris said, he was obviously frustrated already, and this was only the first of twenty-two teens, next to get off was James, one of the two oldest people on the season.

"James, how ya doin man?" Chris asked.

"Hey Chris, great to be here, I'm ready to rock and roll," James said, happily.

"Good to hear man, how ya plan to do here on TD?" Chris asked.

"I would like to win, but I'm sure that everyone else has their own valuable reasons to be here," James said kindly.

"Oh, please spare me, or I'll puke," Delia chuckled.

"Are you one of the other contestants, nice to meet ya, I'm James!" James said, extending his hand.

"I only shake hands with other celebrities or hot guys," Delia said, with a snobby look on her face, James scratched his head confusedly, Chris couldn't help but chuckle, as Serra got off the boat next.

"Serra, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa," Chris chuckled.

"Oh man, this place looks even worse in real life, I can see why the original cast hated it so much," Serra said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm hosting the show here, because it SUCKS!" Chris grinned, as Serra sighed.

"Yeah, ummm…, whatever," Serra said, with a quick glare at Chris, before she walked over to where James and Delia were standing, and dropped her luggage down, as the next boat pulled in, with Thomas getting out of it.

"Howdy Pardner's," Thomas said, doing a really good, fake southern accent, as he hooked his hands around his pants, and pulled them way up.

"Hey…Thomas," Chris said, rolling his eyes, at the kids, 'fairly awkward' get up.

"I'm gonna add some drama in this ere' competition, pardner'," Thomas said, as he grinned, and walked over to the others who had already arrived.

"Well, he's gonna get annoying fast…," Delia muttered, as Thomas joined the three mostly, save for James, unenthusiastic campers.

"This is…a boring cast so far," Chris sighed, "You guys better not be the final four," he admitted, as the fifth camper arrived, it was Michelle.

"Is this the right place?" She asked.

"I don't know, is this Camp Wawanakwa?" Chris asked.

"I thought I was going to Total Drama Island!" Michelle gasped, as her boat pulled off, "Hey wait! Boat driver, this is the wrong place!" She called out, as the boat sped off into the distance. Michelle sighed, as Serra and Delia rolled their eyes, Chris face palmed again.

"Michelle! I was only kidding, this is most definitely, the right place!" Chris said, with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Oh…, then why did you say it was wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Cause I'm cool like that," Chris said, somehow spawning sunglasses, smiling, with a glimmer coming off of his teeth, as he pointed at her happily.

"So…, when do we start?" Michelle asked.

"When everyone else gets here!" Chris said, that's when Lauriell stepped off, everyone stared blankly at her, except for Serra, who rolled her eyes, and Delia, who was glaring at her.

"And I'll need special hot tub arrangements," Lauriell said to a man who followed her off, taking notes.

"Yes milady," the man said.

"Ummm…, Lauriell…," Chris said, getting interrupted by Lauriell waving her index finger in Chris's face, symbolizing that he needed to shut up.

"I'll also need special meal accomodations," Lauriell said.

"Lauriell…," Chris said.

"Right away milady," The man said.

"And…," Lauriell said, but was interrupted by Chris.

"LAURIELL!" Chris yelled.

"Ugh…, what is it…peasant?" Lauriell asked rudely.

"Ignoring that…, you're…slave…, I mean…butler…dude,…he can't stay here, with us," Chris stated.

"And why not? Johnson does everything for m…, I mean, my family," Lauriell stated.

"True, I live to serve the Davis family," Johnson stated.

"Well Johnson, I'm sorry to tell ya this, you can either stay here, as an unpaid intern for the duration of the show, or…swim back to shore," Chris said, chuckling at the second answer.

"Can I have time to think about it?" Johnson asked.

"Nope! Cheeeeef!" Chris called, and at that moment, Chef barged down the dock, grabbed Johnson, and tossed him halfway down the lake.

"Whatever…," Lauriell groaned, as she heard Johnson's scream fade into an almost inaudible splash, as Spike showed up, with his hood covering his face completely.

"Whose the freakshow?" Lauriell asked, as Spike stepped off the boat.

"Call me…Spike," Spike stated simply, in a really deep voice, as he brushed past Chris and Chef, and walked to where the other six campers were standing.

"That's all your going to say?" Delia asked.

"It's all I need to," Spike said, still speaking in the deep voice, and still not removing his hood, and now, Michael showed up on Jet-Ski.

"Howdy !" Michael shouted, as he backflipped off of the Jet-Ski, and onto the dock. The Jet-Ski kept running and landed on the beach.

"Michael…, nice entrance!" Chris said, as Chef held up a poorly written ten, on a sheet of printer paper.

"Thanks Chris, I was most excited about doing that over anything when I heard that you guys had picked me for the show," Michael said, with a smirk on his face.

"Show off…," Delia mumbled, as Michael joined the already arrived campers, as Matt showed up, with a Beatles song playing on a stereo.

"Retro!" Chris said, nodding his head, holding his hand up for a high five.

"Thanks man," Matt said, in a very wheezy, monotonous voice, about to return the high five, but once Chris heard Matt talk, he put his hand down and cringed.

"So…, Matt, ready to…go?" Chris asked, awkwardly.

"Don't we have to wait, for like…," Matt looked around at the other eight contestants, "…thirteen more people or something like that to show up?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…, good observation," Chris said, as Matt walked over to join the others, "freak…," Chris muttered, as another contestant stepped off from his boat, it was David, "David, the guy who can do EVERYTHING! How ya doin man?" Chris asked.

"I'm doing great Chris, this place looks AWESOME!" David said looking around, after dropping his stuff.

"I knew I picked it good," Chris said, everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Plenty of cool places to surf, and play my guitar, I'm sure I'll find my time here, very enjoyable," David said, as he picked up his stuff again, and walked over to the others, as another boat pulled up, this time, a girl with a surfboard stepped off, it was Kelsey.

"Hey Kelsey, how ya doin?" Chris asked.

"Great," Kelsey said, as she put her surfboard down, and reached out for a handshake from Chris.

"Well, if you're ready to start, your camper number eleven, we've still got eleven more left to go," Chris stated, "So move on down the line here."

"Riiight," Kelsey said, rolling her eyes, "Hey, what's up guys?" Kelsey asked, as she set her things down gently, she received dirty looks from Delia and Lauriell, but everyone else seemed interested to talk to her.

"Sup', I'm David," David said, giving the traditional surfer hand symbol.

"You surf too?" Kelsey asked.

"Yup, been surfin' since I was four," David smiled.

"Cool, we'll have to…go surfing together sometime," Kelsey said, blushing.

"Totally," David said as he chuckled a bit.

Chris nodded, as another boat pulled in, this time, Melvin got off.

"Hi Chris!" Melvin said in an extremely high-pitched, nerdy voice.

"Melvin, how ya doin?" Chris asked.

Melvin breathed in deeply before talking, "I'm great Chris, how are you? So the others are already here, should I go join them?" Melvin asked.

"Yes Melvin, go…now…, I think your voice is starting to give me epilepsy," Chris said, then chuckled at his own joke, as Melvin picked up all of his gear and trotted over to the others.

"Wait, Chris?" Melvin said.

"What now…Melvin?" Chris asked.

"Is there a place for me to plug in my game consoles, my laptop, and my cell phone?" Melvin asked.

"We don't get wi-fi or phone service out here, so… I doubt you'd find any use for your cell phone, OR your laptop," Chris said, obviously getting annoyed with the nerd.

"I don't need Wi-fi or phone service here on the island, my parents purchased some special thing, that allows me to connect to my families data plan from anywhere in the world," Melvin said, with a smile.

"Whatever, yeah, we have some outlets in the cabins and in the communal washrooms," Chris said, rolling his eyes, as the next camper rolled up.

"Yes!" Melvin cheered, as Jaynie stepped off of the boat.

"What's up kids?" Jaynie said, rather obnoxiously loud.

"Hey Jaynie, mind turning down the volume a bit?" Chris asked.

"Jaynie doesn't dooo quiet Chris, Jaynie says what she says so everybody can hear it," Jaynie said with a smirk.

"Greeeat, just what we need," Spike said, he rolled his eyes, but no one could see it, due to his hood being up.

"What did you just say, Jaynie knows you didn't just insult her buddy?" Jaynie asked, even louder than usual.

"I said nothing that you didn't already know…," Spike sighed, as he rolled his eyes again, which AGAIN went unseen.

"Jaynie knows you did!" Jaynie said, glaring at Spike, before she walked into the group, as the twin sisters, Kelly and Shellie showed up.

"Oh boy! Look at all of the cute boys Shellie!" Kelly gasped.

"Yeah, all of the boys that you're going to tell me that I'm to ugly to get with, right?" Shellie asked.

"Well, not to ugly, you just…won't have as good of a chance as me," Kelly said, smiling, Shellie rolled her eyes.

"I knew I should have filmed another audition tape behind your back…," Shellie said, after which, she rolled her eyes once more, and walked down the dock to where the others were.

"Charming…," Chris sighed, as a mass of winter clothes stepped off the next boat.

"It looks like…an Eskimo got to close to a nuclear waste plant or something," Michael chuckled.

"Or he's just REEEEALLY cold," James said, trying to be nice.

"But it's summer," Thomas said.

"But we ARE in Canada," Melvin added.

"But he LOOKS stupid," Lauriell also added.

"Edwin, how ya doin today buddy?" Chris asked.

Edwin just shrugged, and walked over to the other campers silently.

"Okay…, weirdo…," Chris said, as another camper got off their boat, it was Sark.

"Alright! Ladies prepare, Sark is here!" Sark said, pointing at himself, with a toothy grin on his face.

"Creep…," Delia scoffed.

"You're telling me…," Jaynie added.

"I think he looks kind of cute," Michelle said, unfortunately for poor Michelle, Sark heard this.

"Whaaat? YOU REALLY THINK I'M CUTE?" Sark asked happily, Michelle, now, even for her stupidity, looked slightly disturbed.

"Ummm…not really, anymore?" Michelle lied, to get Sark to back off a bit.

Sark nodded, and then walked, and stood in between Matt and Melvin, and looked over at Michelle with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome to camp Mia," Chris said, as the next boat chugged off, leaving Mia on the dock.

Chef gulped as Mia began to talk, "Hi Chris, it's so cool to be here, I'm sooo excited, I just hope that I don't get eliminated early," Mia said, with a cute smile on her face.

"Yeah, trust me, neither do we," Chris said, laughing nervously.

"Whooooa!" Michael said, as he stared at Mia walking down the dock, as his vision slightly blurred, and his tongue hung out.

"Earth to Michael!" Melvin said.

"Michael?" Matt asked.

"MIIIICHAEL?" James screamed directly into Michael's ear, but there was still no response, even Spike tried waving his hand in Michael's face, but even then, Michael didn't budge.

"What's up guys?" Mia asked.

"Hey there, I'm Melvin," Melvin said.

"I'm Mia…, what's wrong with him?" Mia asked, pointing at the catatonic Michael, when Mia, pointed at him, as if by some magical force, Michael moved, and walked directly over to Mia.

"Hello there! I'm Michael, do you like my sexy sexy silver hair?" Michael asked very quickly, speaking like an auctioneer.

"Ummm…, what?" Mia asked, as another boat pulled up, this time, it was Pat, who started walking off of the boat, but instead, tripped, and instead of landing ON the deck, he fell straight through it, Chris and Chef snickered, while the others, except for Melvin and Edwin burst into laughter.

Edwin silently walked over and helped Pat out of the water.

"Thanks man!" Pat said, as he shook off.

"Dang dude, that was a great entrance," Chris said, as he finished up his laughter, as did the other campers.

"Best I've seen all day!" Chef said, finishing up his laughter.

"Hey!" Michael said.

"So, how many more people are there that need to get here?" Pat asked.

Chris looked over at the others, and started pointing at them all, as if he were counting them, "Well, including you, there are now, nineteen people here, so there is three more!" Chris said.

"Sweeet! I'm totally ready to start man!" Pat said, as he joined the others, and as he did, the next boat rolled in.

"Great, another nerdy girl," Delia said rolling her eyes, Lauriell and Spike both chuckled at this comment, as Kiki stepped off of the boat.

"Hello there everyone, the name given to me, was Kiki," Kiki said, as she bowed.

"I'm Chris," Chris said.

"I know who YOU are, and I just have to tell you, no funny business, or I WILL sue," Kiki said.

"No big deal, I promise there will be nooo funny business," Chris said, with an evil snicker.

"Whatever you say," Kiki said, rolling her eyes.

"I can already tell, that SHE is going to annoying, REALLY fast," Serra said, most people laughed at this, except for Delia, Lauriell, and Edwin.

Kiki snobbily walked over to join the others, as the twenty-first boat pulled in, it was Vance.

All of the girls stared blankly at him, Kelly's eyes widened, and Shellie fainted, even Delia, who for some reason had high standards stared at Vance.

"Hi Chris, how's it goin?" Vance asked.

"Vance! The famous child male model," Chris said, "About that contract you singed," Chris stated.

"Yeah, I gotcha, don't worry, you'll get a tons-load of views with me on here," Vance said, with a wink, as he joined the crowd of campers, to await the last ones arrival.

"Thanks man!" Chris said, as he looked back at the last boat that was quickly approaching the dock, when it got there, at first, no one stepped off, but then, it just pulled off.

"Ummm…, second thoughts maybe?" Lauriell guessed.

Chris and Chef looked into the hole that Pat made when he fell through the dock, as they heard water sloshing, and there was bubbles appearing, and then…a figure shot through, it was Kaylie.

" EVERYONE!" Kaylie shouted.

Chris and Chef jumped back, but Chef lost his balance and fell through the hole, the resulting splash got Chris wet, he shook his head, and brushed off his clothes.

"What would you have done if there was no hole in the dock?" Chris asked, as he dropped a fish back into the hole, as Michael and James helped Chef out of the water.

"Made my own I guess," Kaylie said with a shrug.

"Nice…," Chris said, as he face palmed, "Anyway, here we go, we start now everyone! So get to the end of the dock so I can take your picture!" Chris said.

The Twenty-Two campers all moved to the other end of the dock, as Chris snapped a photo.

"Alright, guys, report to the bonfire pit, so I can explain the rules of this game!" Chris said.

"Right away, your majesty!" Spike said, with a bow, everyone laughed at this, except for Delia and Edwin.

The Twenty-Two campers sat in the bonfire pit, as Chris walked up with two posters, the same color as the posters from the first game.

Chef stood up, and looked at the campers, and rolled his eyes, he walked over behind Chris.

"Alright, before I announce the teams, I need to share with you some other rules," Chris said.

"Continue, oh great one!" Matt said, getting some awkward looks, and some raised eyebrows from the other campers.

"As I was saying…," Chris continued, "This is where you will eliminate one camper, every three days, and in between those three days, you will have a challenge," Chris stated, "The team that loses this challenge will send one of their own down the dock of shame, to the boat of losers," Chris finished.

"Very nice, teams now?" Lauriell asked.

"Not just yet, I also need to explain the confessional booth," Chris said.

(confessional)

Chris: You can tell everyone what you're really thinking from our… outhouse confessional.

Delia: Ewww…, this is…gross!

Pat: It's kind of roomy in here, I wonder if Chris will let me sleep here!

Edwin: …, (he breaths in and breaths out.) Hey…

(end)

"I like the confessional!" Michael said.

"Good?" Chris said, "Now…, for teams!"

"FINALLY!" Delia groaned.

Chris shot her a glare, and rose an eyebrow, "Now, when I call your name, go stand over there," Chris said, as he gestured to the left, "Melvin, Lauriell, David, Kaylie, Sark, Michelle, Serra, Vance, Jaynie, Pat, and Delia!" Chris said, the eleven mentioned campers walked to where they were told to go, as Chris tossed them a green, sloppily rolled up cloth poster, as Melvin caught it, it unrolled, revealing a picture of a Turtle with only two legs, "You guys are…the Awkward Turtles!" Chris chuckled.

"AWWW YEEAH! Massive world inside joke for the win baby!" Melvin cheered.

"Next…, the other team is…," Chris started, "Spike, Kiki, Matt, Kelly, James, Shellie, Edwin, Mia, Michael, Kelsey, and Thomas!" Chris called out, as they walked over to their spot, he tossed them a poster too, the red one, that Edwin caught, it had a Chicken with an afro and sunglasses on it, that appeared to be doing the disco, "You guys are officially, the Funky Chickens!" Chris yelled out.

"Hmmm…," Edwin said.

"Now, go get situated in your cabins, and meet me in the mess hall in one hour!" Chris said.

All of the campers except for Edwin, saluted Chris, and walked off to their cabins.

**Also, PLEASE, IF YOU READ: REEEEEVIIIIIIEW! I CANNOT stress this enough, review darnit! It's very motivating, and I love hearing others opinions, I don't wanna sound desperate, but I'd just like to hear your guys opinions.**

**This Episode will continue in the next chapter, so no worries loyal…fan, hopefully soon to be fan(s).**

**Till next time! Peace out! :D**


	3. Welcome to Camp, Part 2

The campers gathered in their cabins, meeting up, and awaiting their lunch, and their first challenge ever.

The Chickens Cabin, Boys Side.

"I hate this place already…," Spike sighed.

"I hate everything," Edwin said.

"Are you okay pardner'?" Thomas asked, "Yer scarin me just a tad."

"Yeah man, what's up with you?" James asked.

"It's nothing that you guys would care about…," Edwin sighed.

"Well…tell us, ya never know bro," Michael said, giving Edwin a thumbs up.

"Alright…, well…, when I was seven, in school, I was bullied, beaten up every day, shoved in lockers, pushed down the stairs, and it was awful, and my home life was just as bad, constantly screamed at, and beaten for no reasons at all, the only person who loved me, was my brother, or at least…that's what I thought," Edwin said.

"Well…, what did your brother do?" Matt asked.

"We were walking home from school, and some stupid thugs walked in and attacked us, he told me to get away, and he fought, when I came back, I found my brother dying, and started crying, but to my surprise, he was smiling. He told me that he paid the thugs to kill him, so he wouldn't have to pretend to love me anymore, and from that day, until I was fourteen, I had to live alone, by myself, on the streets," Edwin finished, as tears streamed down his face.

"That's awful…," James said.

"Man up," Spike said.

"What?" Edwin asked, looking up.

"I said…MAN UP," Spike exclaimed. "Stop crying, and get over it already, what's past is past, y'know…"

"Spike, what are you saying?" James asked.

"I'm saying, well…look at me," Spike said, taking off his hood, revealing his messed up hair, and a lot of facial piercings.

"So?" Edwin said, wiping his tears.

"This is a symbol of freedom, I needed to express myself dude! Just look at me! LOOK AT ME! You need to find some way to kick that sadness aside and be friggin happy!" Spike yelled.

"Dang, skippy here's gotta point," Thomas said.

"Nobody cares about me though, how can I be happy?" Edwin growled.

Spike punched Edwin, everyone, even Edwin looked shocked. "We care about you, dumbass, so man the hell up, and get over it!"

Edwin smiled for the first time, "If you say so, I'm goin for a walk," Edwin said, frowning again, putting his giant hood on, and walking out of the cabin.

"Why did you hit him Spike?" Matt asked.

"Because he needed to learn the hard way," Spike stated.

The Chicken's Cabin, Girls Side.

"We seem like such a better team then those Turtle losers, riiiight guys?" Kelly asked.

"Not even a day here, and you're already pissing me off," Kiki said, facepalming.

"Well, it's true, we are the better team," Kelly said.

"Whatever…," Kiki said, rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous of me!" Kelly yelled.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Mia screamed, everyone just looked at her, shocked, "Thank you," she said sweetly.

"That was…errr…weird…," Shellie said.

"You can shut up too," Mia said, sweetly smiling at Shellie, which freaked Shellie out.

"I'm really surrounded by a preppy girl, a dork, a psycho, and so far, Shellie is the only normal person!" Kelsey said, holding the sides of her head, and slamming it against the desk in the cabin.

"What does that mean bitch?" Shellie screamed at Kelsey.

"And…never mind…," Kelsey sighed.

"Everyone…calm down…," Mia said.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Because, we're not a better team than the Awkward Turtles if we don't start acting like we're friends!" Mia said.

"I can act!" Kelly said happily, Shellie elbowed her, "what?" she asked.

"We actually NEED to be friends, not just act!" Shellie sighed.

"Oh…, I can do that too," Kelly said, with another smile.

The Turtle's Cabin, Girls Side.

"Let's have a party!" Jaynie shouted.

"I think China heard that…," Delia said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and I think I want half-deaf," Serra said, twitching.

"Aw…come on ya'll, let's have some fun!" Jaynie cheered.

"Oh no, not in MY cabin!" Lauriell yelled.

"Why not, you don't like to have fun?" Jaynie asked.

"Probably not your kind of fun…," Lauriell said, rolling her eyes.

"Ouch…, that was cold!" Kaylie said with a laugh.

"And it was funny!" Michelle laughed stupidly, getting some glares from everyone in the room except Kaylie.

"This is stupid! Arguing ain't gonna win us any challenges!" Jaynie said.

"You started it," Lauriell said, walking out of the room, before Jaynie could respond.

"OHHHH! MAN THAT GIRL MAKES ME MAD!" Jaynie growled.

The Turtle's Cabin, Boys Side.

"Judging from all of the yelling I heard from the other cabins, I've calculated that we are getting along the best so far," Melvin said.

"Good point, because we are the best!" Vance laughed heartily.

"We just need to prove ourselves in the challenge," David said, strumming his guitar.

"I hope we can win it, that means we all get to stay for three more days," Pat said, while stuffing candy into his mouth.

"We will, as long as we have…the girls," Sark said, rubbing his hands together.

"Weirdo…," Vance said.

"Lets dance!" Melvin cheered, as he turned on some music, and started dancing.

"I guess having a party would help us bond!" David said, setting his guitar down, and joining in.

"Eh, what the hey," Vance shrugged, as he joined in.

"WOOHOO!" Pat cheered, as he danced around.

Sark sat in the corner for a few minutes, but eventually stood up and joined the rest of his team in the dance.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! MEET ME IN THE MESS HALL IN FIVE MINUTES! FOR LUNCH!" Chris said through a megaphone.

In the mess hall, Chef was standing behind the counter, with a ladle and a smug look on his face. He started serving the campers lunch, as their looks turned from excitement to horror.

"I knew that summer camp food was gross, but this is ridiculous," Vance said, hanging his head down in shape.

"Tell me about it…," Serra said, looking at the food and shaking her head.

"Deal with it!" Chef yelled, before slopping more food on to their trays, and thinning his eyes at the them.

"I can only eat vegetables," Melvin said, "I can't eat the other stuff, because I'm allergic!" Melvin explained.

"SIT DOWN!" Chef yelled, slopping the food onto the tray, and pushing Melvin back.

After about a half hour of lunch, Chris walked into the mess hall, to see how the campers were doing.

"How's lunch guys?" Chris asked.

"If you can call it that…," Matt muttered, as a bullet caused his food to explode in his face.

"Whoa…, whoa…, whoa!" Sark gulped, as he fell out of his chair.

"What was that for?" Matt asked, Chef just growled at him, "sorry…," Matt said sheepishly.

"Anyway…," Chris chuckled, "Your first challenge starts in ten minutes, meet me by the beach!" Chris said, as he walked out.

"I wonder what it is," James said, scratching his head.

"My bets, something stupid…," Spike laughed.

The camera pans to the beach, where Chris stood next to two boxes, and looked at all of the campers with a wicked smirk on his face. "Let's go!" he said.

(End Episode 1)

**And there you have it! The first challenge, and the first elimination will be in the next three or four chapters, please read, review, and enjoy. ;)**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, my laptop broke, and so did my house computer, kind of coincidentally…, and anywho…, I needed to find someway to write this soon, so I did my best, thank you for your patience and for waiting for a while my friends, I will update much quicker now! :D**


	4. Beach PartyArty, Part 1

Twenty-two new campers, back on the island, and still the best show on TV ever! The new campers have already been divided into two distinct teams: The Funky Chickens and The Awkward Turtles, and now they face their very first challenge...

_Theme Song_

The campers stood lined up, Chris stood in front of them, on the beach, surrounded by about thirty something crates, and Chef, who was behind him.

"So, you gonna tell us what the deal with the crates is Chris?" Jaynie asked.

"I'm getting there! Sheesh..., let everything soak in real quick!" Chris yelled, everyone, save for a few people rolled their eyes, Chris was being an idiot, again.

"So...?" Serra said, trying to get Chris to talk.

"Alright...fine! For your first challenge, you have to throw an awesome beach party! Theme and all! These crates behind me have your supplies inside of them, please, do with them what you will," Chris said.

"Sweet, now that's a challenge that I can actually dig!" Melvin said, getting a look from Spike and Jaynie.

"Never say 'dig' in that context again...," Jaynie sighed.

"Yeeeah..., I'm gonna have to agree with her on that...," Spike said.

"Sorry...," Melvin said.

"Anyway...," Chris continued, "You need to have at least three people as spies, to look at the other teams party, the other eight will work on the parties setup," Chris explained.

"Alright! I love the idea of spying!" Matt said.

"Yes, it may sound cool, but the party is out of fifty points, and each time that a spy is caught, you lose five points off of your final score," Chris said, with a smile.

"So...we've gotta be stealthy then?" Spike asked.

"Yes, you do, and that'll be tough, since we're on a beach!" Chef yelled.

"This challenge sounds fun! Bring it on!" Pat said.

(confessional)

Pat: I hope the parties have food!

Delia: The only hot guy here is Vance...

Matt: I'm gonna be one of my teams spies, but first I need to clear my chakra's with a little meditation.

(end)

"Alright, so pick your peeps, and let's get started!" Chris said.

"Alright," Kiki said, as the Funky Chickens huddled.

"So...whose our dudes, dudes?" Michael asked.

"I say I'm one of the spies," Spike said, with a smile.

"Why you?" Shellie asked.

"Because I'm the only one here who has probably ran away from the cops more than once," Spike said, "I know how to be stealthy."

"Right, so...pick the people who will be your fellow spies then," Kiki ordered.

"Alright, I want Matt and...Edwin!" Spike said.

"Great...," Edwin sighed.

"What NOW?" Shellie asked.

"What did he do?" James asked.

"He complains about EVERYTHING, that's what!" Kelly said, backing her sister up.

"Relax ya'll, Eddie'll do fine!" Thomas said.

"It's Edwin...," Edwin sighed.

"Whatever, Thomas is right, you'll be fine Edwin," Mia smiled.

"Call me Thom, pardner'," Thomas said.

"Tom?" Shellie asked, "Okay..., how is that relevent?"

"You spelled it wrong, it isn't Tom, it's THOM!" Thomas said.

"...riiight...," Shellie sighed.

"Anyway! Back to the task at hand, so the rest of us are on party duty?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes, and now we have to pick a party theme!" James said.

"Lets do something awesome!" Michael cheered.

"That was kind of in the agenda already..., but thanks for the input Michael," Kiki said.

"No biggy!" Michael said with a smile, Kiki, Shellie, and Kelly rolled their eyes, Mia giggled.

"How about..., a Hawaiian bash?" Kelsey asked.

"A Hawaiian party eh? I like that!" Michael agreed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" Mia said.

"Alright, so what do we need?" Kiki asked.

"Pineapples, fake palm trees, hula music, grass skirts, ukuleles!" James said, "It'll be a legit luau!"

"Let's get er started then ya'll!" Thomas said with a grin.

Meanwhile, the Awkward Turtles were going through the same process.

"Who wants to spy?" Jaynie asked.

"Anyone but you or Pat!" Lauriell said.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Jaynie asked.

"You two are big, they'll see you coming!" Lauriell said, with narrowed eyes.

"So...who do YOU want to spy then, huh Lauriell?" Serra asked.

"I will! I'm the smallest on the team, they won't be able to find me!" Melvin said.

"That's perfect!" Vance said in agreement, patting Melvin on the back, "Allow me to join you, that should suffice, then we'll only need one more!" Vance said.

(confessional)

Vance: Spying with Melvin makes me seem like a good guy, which I am, I just want people to see past my looks, and see that I really truly am a...good person at heart.

Delia: This is my chance, I'll spy too! All I have to do is make sure that Melvin gets caught, then I'll be alone with Vance!

(end)

"I'll be the last spy!" Delia said.

"Yes!" Sark cheered, this caused Sark to get some looks, he simply shrugged it off.

"Okay..., then we have our spies, now we need a theme," David said.

"Something..., different," Sark said.

"Something..., brilliant," Kaylie said.

"Zombies!" Pat suggested.

"No..., that's weird...," Lauriell said, rolling her eyes.

"Pokemon!" Sark said.

"That's lame...," Lauriell said.

"Well, what do YOU wanna do princess?" Jaynie asked.

"A boardwalk theme, no arguing, that's what we're doing," Lauriell said.

"Gee..., real creative, is it cause we're on a beach?" Serra asked.

"Shut it!" Lauriell barked, "David, open the boxes, everyone else, start painting!" Lauriell ordered.

"Ummm...okay..., sure," David said.

"What are we doing again?" Michelle asked.

"We're doing a boardwalk theme!" Kaylie said happily.

"Oh, that's dumb..., who thought of that?" Michelle asked, looking at Lauriell.

"JUST GET TO WORK...MICHELLE!" Lauriell yelled, pointing at the paint.

Both teams got to work, The Turtles with their Boardwalk theme, and the Chickens with their Luau theme.

"I say we try and mess them up!" Vance suggested to Melvin and Delia, who were with him as the spies.

"Good idea, but how? We can't be seen or we lose fifteen points!" Melvin said nervously.

"Yeah, maybe you should just go Melvin, that way, if we lose, we can blame it all on you," Delia laughed, Melvin and Vance just looked at each other and shrugged.

Spike, Matt, and Edwin were making their way to the Awkward Turtles party site.

"You'd think it would be closer, how big is this beach anyway?" Spike asked.

"They're obviously on the other side of the island, duh!" Matt said.

"Then..., we must be close," Spike said.

"There!" Edwin pointed, as the site got bigger off in the distance.

"Alright, now we've just gotta get close without any of their members seeing," Spike said.

"How do you suggest that we do that?" Edwin asked.

"Leave that to me!" Matt said.

The Awkward Turtles were working hard, making sure that their party was looking good, they had all of the wood from the broken up crates along the small cliff edge from the main ground, and were working on games, rides, stands, and attractions for their main party, Spike, Matt, and Edwin hid underneath the Dock of Shame, to spy on their opposing team.

"Lets see if we can hear what they're saying from here...," Matt suggested.

"Good idea, I'll contact the team and tell them that we found a good spot," Spike said.

Meanwhile, back at the Funky Chickens, everything was rolling smoothly, they already had a few palm trees set up, coconuts, pineapples, grass skirts, a ukulele, a row of surfboards, and even a small volcano. Vance, Melvin, and Delia still hadn't shown up, so it was perfect.

"Guys, we're here!" Spike said into a walkie-talkie.

"Good job, have you seen anything yet?" Kiki asked.

"It looks like they're making a boardwalk or something...," Matt said.

"A boardwalk? That's good...we have to work hard!" James said.

"Definitely! Alright, get back to work guys!" Kiki ordered.

"Stop talking..., we don't need to work harder at all!" Shellie said.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Because they're making a boardwalk, we're making Hawaii! I'd rather go to Hawaii than a stupid boardwalk, wouldn't you guys?" Shellie asked.

"Yes..., but that's not the point, a boardwalk is a few pieces of wood, and a couple of hot dog stands, Hawaii is a whole island!" Kelsey said, "They can make a boardwalk with the wood from the crates, we can't actually remake Hawaii."

"For a smart person, you are really stupid Kelsey," Kelly said.

"Whatever...," Kelsey sighed.

"Alright ya'll, I say we stop arguing, and just work, it don't matter if Chris likes Hawaii more if there ain't no Hawaii here to go to," Thomas said.

"Good point, back to work!" Mia said.

The Awkward Turtles were doing a really quick job on their boardwalk.

"I think this boardwalk is beginning to look pretty good," Sark said.

"PRETTY good? Try really good!" David smiled.

"It looks like crap!" Lauriell said.

"What now?" Jaynie growled.

"Boardwalks are not this short," Lauriell said.

"We didn't have enough wood...," Kaylie chuckled.

"And if we used the wood we have, you'd have to balance yourself to be able to get from end to the other," David said.

"It still looks...really bad," Lauriell said.

"You haven't been doing anything though!" Serra said.

"I was painting my nails!" Lauriell said.

"Yeah, that's important!" Michelle added.

"Right..., whatever, we need to get back to work, hand me the hammer Sark," Serra said.

"Right away milady!" Sark cheered, as he handed Serra the hammer.

"When are we gonna be done?" Michelle asked.

"If you two would help, we'd be a lot quicker!" Jaynie said.

"Well our toe-nails aren't going to paint themselves!" Lauriell said in a matter of factly voice, Jaynie threw the hammer at her.

"This is ridiculous, they're going to lose from just how much they fight!" Spike said.

"Where's the fat guy?" Edwin asked.

"He's gone...," Matt gasped.

"Relax, he might be looking for us somewhere!" Spike said.

"Gotcha!" Pat yelled.

"What? How did you get there?" Spike asked.

"I snuck up, I walked around the whole island to find you guys!" Pat laughed.

"Too bad we aren't really the people you're looking for," Edwin lied.

"What?" Matt and Pat both said at the same time.

"Yeah, we cloned ourselves as decoys, the real ones are back at the Chickens party area still," Edwin said.

"Oh no! I have to get back there quick, and catch them!" Pat yelled, as he ran back off down the beach.

"To easy," Edwin said, rolling his eyes.

"Good plan kiddo!" Spike laughed.

**Anyway, this chapter is done, it will continue next, we still have quite a ways to go, will Melvin, Vance, and Delia ever reach the Chickens party? Will Pat realize that he was lied to before it's to late? Will Jaynie and Lauriell just give up their sanity and kill each other? All these questions and more will be answered in Beach Party-Arty Part 2! :) **

**Please Read, Review, and Enjoy my friends, there is plenty more to come. :D**


	5. Beach PartyArty, Part 2

Awkward Turtles Party Theme: Boardwalk

Setup Crew: Lauriell, Pat, David, Serra, Sark, Jaynie, Michelle, Kaylie.

Spies: Melvin, Vance, Delia.

Funky Chickens Party Theme: Luau

Setup Crew: Michael, Kiki, James, Thomas, Shellie, Mia, Kelly, Kelsey.

Spies: Edwin, Spike, Matt.

About three hours into the challenge currently...

"So, you think we're almost at the Chickens bash?" Melvin asked.

"Not quite," Vance said.

"You'd better not screw this one up Melvin!" Delia said.

(confessional)

Delia: Melvin is sooo...(makes a disguted facial expression)...ewww.

Melvin: I wonder why Delia hates me so much?

(end)

"Hey look, it's the parrty site!" Vance stated.

"Excellent, now, where do we hide?" Melvin asked.

"Behind the bush...idiot!" Delia said, facepalming, Vance and Melvin just looked at each other, shrugged, and ducked down behind the bush with Delia. Vance contacted back to Turtles spot.

"Vance to base, Vance to base," Vance said into the walkie-talkie.

"We read, where are you guys?" Jaynie asked.

"At the Chickens party site," Melvin said, quietly.

"So, what are they up to?" Kaylie asked.

"It looks like they're doing some kind of Hawaiian thingy...," Delia said.

"Does she mean a luau?" Sark asked.

"You mean a luau Delia?" David asked her.

"Yes, that thingy!" Delia said.

"That'll be tough to beat, they've got Hawaii, and we've got a boardwalk, not to mention that Pat is still missing, and Lauriell and Michelle aren't doin anything!" Jaynie said.

"Pat's over here...," Vance said, facepalming.

"Pat's...there?" Sark asked.

"Why?" Kaylie asked.

"Hell if I know..., maybe he got lost or something?" Vance guessed.

"Or maybe he was tricked!" Melvin suggested.

"Or maybe he's just an idiot...," Delia stated.

"Or all three," Lauriell said, "tell that idiot to get back HERE NOW!" Lauriell ordered.

"We can't, we'll be caught!" Melvin explained.

(confessional)

Delia: It's time to enact my master plan..., I'm gonna make Vance love me!

(end)

"Melvin, what are you doing?" Delia yelled, so that the people could here through the walkie-talkie.

"Whaddya mean?" Melvin asked, as Delia tripped into him, she shoved him out from behind the bush, and Melvin landed flat on his back, his glasses flew into the Chickens party site.

"What happened?" Michelle asked, via the walkie-talkie.

"Melvin just gave away his location!" Delia whispered, "Lucky me and Vance still haven't gotten caught!" Delia lied.

"That idiot! If we lose, he is sooo going home!" Lauriell said.

"I second that!" Michelle agreed.

Melvin crawled into the Chickens party site, amidst the palm trees, and the tables, and the surfboards, his glasses were tough to find. Melvin eventually crawled up to something, and started digging his hand around, but the poor nerd eventually reached to close to the Chickens bonfire pit, and put his hand dead center, he let out a loud yelp.

"Ouch! IN THE NAME OF GANONDORF! THAT BURNS!" Melvin shouted.

"We've gotta save him Delia, think of something!" Vance said.

"Y'know Vance, you're reeeally hot!" Delia said, in as seductive of a voice as SHE could possibly put out.

"Of course! That's it! Delia, you're a genius! You just gave me the best idea ever!" Vance said with a nod.

"I know what you mean," Delia said, in her 'seductive' voice again, as she leaned in, expecting a kiss, but Vance had stood up, giving away his position, he stood up to see Melvin, being held up by James and Thomas, they were tying him up next to Pat, Vance then made an attempt, to save his teammates.

"Ohhh...ladies!" Vance said, in a very deep voice, as he took off his jacket, revealing the toned abs that he was famous for. Kiki, Kelly, Shellie, and even Mia stared at his abs, Kelsey, who had already fallen for David, was unphased.

"What is this?" Michael asked angrily.

"They look...zombified...," Kelsey said.

"Vaaaaaaance," all four of the girls said in a trance like state.

"That's just...creepy," Thomas said.

"But effective!" Vance laughed, "Now ladies, free Melvin and Pat, and destroy your own party!" Vance ordered.

Mia and Shellie began destroying the party, while Kiki and Kelly freed Pat and Melvin.

"What? So now they do what he says?" James asked.

"That's ridiculous!" Michael shouted, as he ran up and tried to grab ahold of Shellie to make her stop, she flipped him over her shoulder, and threw him square into a box labled, white paint. Michael was completely covered in paint, and was knocked out immediately.

"Thom! Let's grab 'em!" James said.

"I'm on it pardner', we got some damsels to lasso!" Thomas stated, as James and Thomas walked over to stop the girls from wrecking the party, Kelsey also pitched in.

"I hope we can stop them before all of our hard work goes to waste," Kelsey said, with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Melvin and Pat ran back to the Turtles party area, to try and catch the Chicken's spies.

"We're almost done with the party!" Sark cheered.

"Hopefully we can finish soon, the enemy spies haven't even shown up yet!" Jaynie said happily.

"Wait! Wait up!" Pat said, as he collapsed on the ground, out of breath, with Melvin behind him.

"Melvin! Pat! You two are the biggest IDIOTS on this whole team!" Lauriell yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I have something to tell you guys!" Melvin stated.

"Spit it out small fry!" Jaynie demanded.

"First tell us why you gave away our position," Lauriell ordered.

"Delia pushed me..., but back to the point," Melvin said.

"Wait, wait, wait, Delia PUSHED you out of the hiding spot?" David asked.

"THE SPIES ARE HERE!" Pat screamed as he got up.

"What, where?" Kaylie asked, looking around, as Spike, Edwin, and Matt were beginning to run off.

"Well, don't just stand there you idiots, go and get them!" Lauriell ordered angrily.

David, Melvin, Sark, Jaynie, Pat, and Serra ran after the spies. Jaynie tripped along the way, and Pat disappeared, David, Melvin, Sark, and Serra eventually lost them, and walked back to the beach shamefully.

"You guys FAILED?" Laurill growled.

"They got away...," Sark said, out of breath.

"Where's Pat?" Kaylie asked, "Didn't he go too?"

"Yeah, I wonder where he disappeared off to...," David said, scratching his head.

"HERE!" Pat yelled, as he walked in, with Matt, Spike, and Edwin tucked underneath of his arms.

"GREAT JOB PAT!" Melvin said.

"How did you do that?" Serra asked.

"I asked the same question princess..., no answer...," Spike said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't get how we couldn't even run from the fattest guy in the world...," Matt sighed.

"Whatever...," Edwin muttered, as Chris showed up with a beaten up Thomas, James, and Kelsey, the four ashamed looking girls, Delia, Vance, and Chef, who was carrying a still knocked out, white covered Michael.

"I think it's quite obvious who won this challenge," Chris laughed.

"Not us...," Edwin sighed.

"That's right Edwin! The Awkward Turtles WIIIN!" Chris said, grinning wildly.

"What happened over there guys?" Spike asked, as Pat let him, Edwin, and Matt down.

"They did...," Thomas said, not in a cowboy voice.

"They messed up BIG!" James said angrily.

"And as far as I'm concerned, one of the four of THEM, is going home tonight!" Kelsey stated, folding her arms in disappointment.

"Well..., what about the spies!" Shellie suggested, "They got caught!"

"Yeah! We should vote one of THEM off," Kelly agreed.

"I'm prepared to accept my punishment," Mia stated.

"This is stupid! Let's vote off Edwin or Matt!" Shellie ordered.

"I say Matt, he's weird...," Kelly whispered.

"Why ME?" Matt whined.

"Because you're a loser!" Shellie laughed.

"And you're ugly!" Kelly added.

"I'll vote him off too I guess," Kiki added.

"Whatever...," Spike said, rolling his eyes.

(confessional)

Spike: As far as I'M concerned, Shellie or Kelly is leaving tonight!

Matt: Why...

Edwin: ..., this is stupid.

Kelly: Matt's so stupid! *giggles*

Shellie: Tonight is gonna be sooo easy to get through! (she laughs)

Kelsey: Ugh..., I hate girls...

James: This is a no brainer tonight.

Thomas: Pardner', my arm hurts still.

Mia: Why does everyone want poor Matt to go?

Michael: ...

Kiki: Matt!

(end)

Alright, campers, this is it, eleven of you, ten marshmallows! If I call your name, come up, and claim a marshmallow!" Chris said.

Chris gestured at a tray with ten marshmallows on it, everyone's jaws fell wide open, as he help up the tray, Chris looked around at the eleven Funky Chicken members sitting before him, he knew who was leaving, and he couldn't wait to watch the first person walk down the Dock of Shame. "Spike!" Chris called out, Spike simply scoffed, and walked up, and picked up the first marshmallow of the season, he walked back to his seat, and plopped down. "Kelsey, James, and Thomas!" Chris said, as the three walked up to claim their treats, before walking back to their seats. "Michael." Chris said, Michael was still out cold, so Chris just threw the marshmallow at the knocked out jock, before looking at the five remaining marshmallow, and the six remaining campers. "Mia and Edwin!" Chris shouted, as two walked up to claim their marshmallows. "Kiki...," Chris nodded, as Kiki waltzed up, this left Matt, Shellie, and Kelly. "Well..., erm..., we had a tie for second between two of the campers, but I'll just call this name out first...Kelly!" Chris said. Kelly walked up, and picked up her marshmallow, and looked at her sister, and then at Matt, she squinted her eyes at him, and stuck out her tongue.

Shellie closed her eyes, and grinned, Matt looked at the rest of his team, he slowly glanced at each and everyone of them, and then his eyes drifted to Chris, and finally down to the final marshhmallow, Matt nervously tugged at this collar, while Shellie looked over at Matt and smirked. "The final marshmallow goes to...,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Matt," Chris said, as Matt's look of horror, turned to one of relief.

"WHAAAAAAAT? You guys voted ME off?" Shellie asked.

"Why her?" Kelly asked.

"Because she blew the challenge for us, we still would have had a chance if the party wasn't wrecked!" Kelsey explained.

"But they got caught!" Shellie yelled.

"But they did their job!" James said, as Shellie shot him a glare, before looking at Chris.

"You will pay McClain! I will come back, and I WILL win the prize!" Shellie growled, as she stomped on Chris's foot, and began walking away.

"OUCH! Okay..., but before that time, it's the Boat of Losers for you!" Chris chuckled, as Shellie hopped into the decrepit boat that symbolized failure, the boat chugged off into the darkness, as Chris, and the remaining Funky Chickens, save for Michael, watched as the boat disappeared on the horizon, "You're all safe, for tonight."

(confessional)

Mia: Okay, so..., we lost, but still, we have a whole summer to win! Lets only hope that things don't get me angry!

(end)

"And our first camper has taken the walk of shame! Who will walk down the dock next week? Will Delia and Vance ever get together? These questions and more answered on the next episode of...total...Drama...ISLAND!"

(end episode 2)

Vote List

**Spike: Shellie**

**Matt: Shellie**

**Edwin: Kelly**

**Kelly: Matt**

**Kelsey: Kelly**

**Thomas: Shellie**

**James: Kelly**

**Michael: -**

**Kiki: Matt**

**Mia: Shellie**

**Shellie: Matt**

Number of Votes

**Shellie: 4**

**Matt: 3**

**Kelly: 3**

**-: 1**

Voted off so far: **Shellie,**


	6. Flags, Forests, and Fields, Part 1

Last time on Total Drama Island, the twenty-two new campers began their descent into the newest apocalyptic season of the world's hottest reality show. In their first challenge, the two teams had to make the best party EVER. However, Vance used his looks, to 'control' the female members of the Funky Chickens, effectively destroying their party. With nowhere to turn, the twins Shellie and Kelly targeted retro nerd Matt, but unfortunately for Shellie, she was the first person picked off of Total Drama Island, find out who gets the distinct honor of departing second, HERE! On total…Drama…ISLAND!

_Theme Song_

All of the campers sat in the Mess Hall, eating their 'breakfast', Kelly was depressed that her sister was the first person to get kicked off, but still, she shrugged it off.

"This is stupid, when do we get real food?" Spike said, unfortunately for the delinquent, that was the WRONG thing to say. Chef sent a knife spinning directly towards Spike, Spike's eyes widened as he dodged the knife, and it lodged into the wall behind him.

"What did you say about my cookin' boy?" Chef growled.

"I said it sucked, got it Cheffy?" Spike said, shaking a fist at the intimidating cook, Chef growled again, but ignored Spike's comment, and returned to the kitchen.

"Wow, you scared him!" Matt said.

"What can I say, I just have that effect on people," Spike said with a laugh.

(confessional)

Spike: I'm just awesome like that. (Points and winks at the camera.)

(end)

"So whaddya think the challenge will be today guys?" James asked.

"Nah pardner, nadda clue," Thomas said.

"Hmmm…, probably something life threatening," Edwin added.

"That's a pre-requisite for this show," Kiki stated.

"And an understatement," Kelsey added.

"Will you all PLEASE shut up! Point is the challenge is going to be hard!" Kelly yelled.

"Yeeeesh, calm down Kelly, we can win it this time!" Mia said, with a smile.

"Keep telling yourself that sunshine," Kelly said, with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know about you guys, but this food is goooooooooooood," Pat said happily, and ate the rest of his, David and Sark nervously pushed their bowls of food towards Pat, and allowed him to devour theirs, they then looked at each other, and laughed nervously.

"Aaaanyway, I think we have a pretty good chance of winning the challenge again," Vance said to the rest of the Turtles.

"I think you're right Vance!" Melvin added.

"Vance is always right!" Delia said, as she stared at Vance.

(confessional)

Vance: …ooookkaaaaaaay… aaaaaaaaaawkwaaaaaaaaaard!

(end)

"Hello campers!" Chris said, with a wicked grin on his face.

"Hi Chris, what's up?" Michelle asked stupidly, getting looks from all of the others.

"As I was saying, today we start your next challenge," Chris stated, taking out two flags from behind his back with the team symbols on them.

"Are we playing capture the flag? I LOVE CAPTURE THE FLAG!" Kaylie shouted.

"Ughhh…, way to ruin the surprise!" Chris shouted, "Yes, today's challenge is Capture the Flag, and all of you are competing.

"Sweet! So where are we playing?" Melvin asked.

"Will you please not talk? Your voice makes me twitch," Chris cringed, as Melvin sadly looked down, "Anyway, you will be playing across the entire island! Now follow me outside, so we can pick sides."

Chris lead the campers outside, to the field, where he gestured to both sides. "There are two different parts of the island, the field, and the forest. You won't get to pick your side, because they have already been chosen."

"How exactly? Aaaand…by who?" Lauriell asked.

"You guys, in the last challenge," Chris explained, "Ya see, since the Funky Chickens lost, they will be getting the forest, Awkward Turtles, you guys get the field!" Chris continued.

"That's totally unfair! We won the last challenge, shouldn't we be the ones getting an advantage?" Jaynie asked.

"Ummm…NO!" Chris laughed, "MY game, MY rules! You have thirty minutes to pick your strategy and a spot for your flag, meet me back here, so we can start! Oh, and one more rule, at least ONE part of your flag must be visible to the eye, and if you catch anyone from the other team on your side, all ya gotta do is tag them, then, they'll be sent to jail." Chris finished, "Now get going! Your hoggin' the spotlight!"

The Awkward Turtles met up on the beach.

"I'm tellin' you guys, the best spot is in the boathouse!" Delia said.

"I think under the sand is a better idea honestly," Melvin said.

"That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard," Delia yelled.

"I agree with Melvin," Vance said.

"Yeah, me too!" Delia finished.

Jaynie and Serra rolled their eyes, "So why under the sand Melvin?" Jaynie asked.

"Well, they'd expect us to hide it in the boat house, chances are, that's the first place that they would luck, buuut…, if we hide it on the beach, under the sand, it will blend in more, Chris did say one part of the flag had to be visible, but he wasn't clear on which part, we could make the stick visible, and bury the actual fabric part, that way, it will blend it to the sand, and it will still be visible!" Melvin explained.

"Wow, that's actually a very good idea," Serra said, wide-eyed.

"Alright, then let's get started," David said, with a smile.

Meanwhile, the Funky Chickens walked closer and closer to the bear cave, "So I'm guessing that we're using the cave then, huh?" Michael asked.

"Yeeeah, it's naturally the best hiding spot in the forest, duh!" Kiki said.

"I guess that makes sense," Michael said, with a shrug, "I call being a runner!" He cheered.

"So…, if they find our flag, whose gonna try and catch them?" Edwin asked.

"Let me handle that, I can sneak out of the bushes, and strike them like an anaconda!" Spike smirked, and rubbed his hands together evilly.

"I'll guard the jail then," Kelsey said.

"Anyway, moving on, we should be at the cave any minute now, should we hide it deeper in, or at the very entrance?" James asked.

"Deep in, wouldn't that make more sense?" Kelly asked..

"Actually, we could hide it at the entrance, but behind a rock or something, then they'd be caught off guard and probably walk deep in anyway," Matt stated.

"Good idea, entrance it is," Mia said.

"Fine, entrance it is," Kiki agreed.

The challenge was about to start, and Chris stood in wait, looking at both sides, as the two teams met back up in the middle, Chris looked at Lauriell and Kiki, who stood up to shake hands to start the fierce battle, "Okay, as soon as you two shake hands, the game is on," Chris stated, "Remember, if you get ahold of the other teams flag, and they tag you out when you are in possession of it, you drop it on the spot, and the other team cannot move it back to where it was originally hidden, sooo…BEGIN!" Chris shouted, as Lauriell and Kiki firmly shook hands, and their teams dashed back to their respective sides, Michael hid in a bush, while the other eight Funky Chickens dashed back into the Forest, out of view of the Awkward Turtles, the Turtles members scattered out along the field, with the people closest to the other side being Vance, David, Serra, Kaylie, and Jaynie. As Michael ran to the Awkward Turtles side, Vance, David, Serra, Kaylie, and Jaynie began their trek through the woods, to find the Chicken's flag.

"So where do you think they would have hid it?" Jaynie asked.

"In the sky, it's easily the best spot," Kaylie said, completely seriously, David and Serra snickered at Jaynie's reaction.

"Ooookay, well, Melvin said they'd probably hide it in the cave, anybody up for goin to check that out?" Jaynie asked.

"Whatever," Serra said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Melvin, Lauriell, Pat, Sark, Delia, and Michelle we're waiting on their side for the Chicken's to make an attempt, little did they know, Michael already was.

"This is laaaame, why couldn't I have gone with Vance!" Delia yelled.

"Because you're unathletic, duh!" Lauriell said.

"And because Vance and Daniel are hot!" Michelle added, "You're not!"

"His name is DAVID Michelle, and I am so hot! I'm the co-captain of the cheerleading squad back at my high school!" Delia growled.

"Very impressive, to bad no one here cares," Lauriell said with a shrug, Delia just rolled her eyes.

"Let's stop arguing please, and be on the lookout girls, they're probably going to try something very soon," Melvin said.

"Melvin's right, we've gotta be on guard!" Pat agreed.

The five Turtles who were on the other side finally reached the cave, "We made it! Sweet!" Jaynie yelled.

"Shhh…, Jaynie, keep quiet, they might…," David started saying, as Kiki, James, Kelsey, Matt, and Thomas jumped out of the trees and surrounded the five, "…hear you…, oh man, we are so dead!" David finished.

The Chickens ran after the Turtles, with Jaynie getting tagged out first, David, Vance, Serra, and Kaylie all ran off in opposite directions, while Thomas and James took Jaynie off to their jail, David was being chased by Matt, Serra and Kaylie, who ran together were being pursued by Kiki and Kelsey, and Vance had no one chasing him, thinking he was gonna make it, Vance stopped running for a second to catch his breath. "I think I lost them…," he said, as he heard ruslting, "whose there?" he called out, but no one answered, he backed up, and felt breathing on his neck, he turned around just in time, to see Edwin hanging upside down from a rope, smirking. Vance screamed as the rest of his team ran for the division line. Serra and Kaylie were close to the other side, almost three quarter of the way there, when Serra tripped.

"Go on without me!" Serra called out, as Kiki tagged her, and Kelsey continued to chase Kaylie.

"Ummm…okay! I'll make it back I promise," Kaylie said, but as soon as she finished talking, Kelly stuck out her leg to trip her. "Ouch…, hey! What the…?" Kaylie mumbled, as Kelly waltzed up and tagged her.

Finally, David was being pursued by Matt, who was far behind him.

"This isn't fair, slow down!" Matt called out, obviously out of breath.

"You wish!" David called out, as he started nearing his side, "I see it, I'm almost there!" David cheered, but as he nearly finished, Edwin jumped out of a tree, and tackled David, "…CRAP!" David said, as he flew into a tree.

"…Nice move…Edwin…," Matt said, as he collapsed.

"Thanks…man…," Edwin sighed, as he rolled his eyes at Matt's unathleticness.

"They've been gone forever, I wanna go see where they are," Delia said, as she began walking towards the other side.

"But Lauriell said to stay here!" Pat said.

"Yeah, she'll get reeeeeeeeeally mad if we leave," Sark added.

"I don't care! There's probably food on the other side Pat!" Delia lied.

"Food! Me LOVE FOOD!" Pat exclaimed, "Pat follow Delia to the food!" Pat agreed.

"Then let's go!" Delia stated, as her and Pat strolled out, Sark nervously followed them.

Melvin sat near the beach, and watched them walk to the other side.

"Melvin…, HEY MELVIN!" Lauriell yelled.

"What's up boss?" Melvin asked.

"WHERE are Delia, Pat, and Sark?" Lauriell asked angrily.

"They ummm…, crossed to the other side, I'm guessing to find the others," Melvin said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"They did WHAT?" Lauriell roared, "I specifically told them to WAIT HERE!" Lauriell stomped on the ground furiously and then calmed down, "Michelle, come with me, Melvin, stay here and guard!" Lauriell yelled, "AND DON'T…MOVE!"

"Right…, I won't," Melvin agreed, as Lauriell and Michelle went to join the search for the others.

Meanwhile, Delia, Pat, and Sark were walking deeper into the forest, when Sark suddenly vanished, with a small yelp.

"We're almost there guys," Delia said.

"Where?" Pat asked, as he turned around to ask Sark, noticing that he was gone, "HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL! SARK IS GONE!" Pat exclaimed.

"Say what?" Delia asked.

"Sark! Where'd ya go little buddy?" Pat cried.

"He's probably playing a stupid trick on us," Delia said, with a roll of her eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Mia said from behind Delia.

"Huh…Mia?" Delia said, as her and Pat spun around.

"Great! We've been caught, now they'll make us surrender and force us to eat dirt!" Pat cried.

"Yeah…, that's totally what I was going to do…," Mia said, with a facepalm, as she tagged them both and dragged them to the jail, "That makes ten!" Mia said, as she tossed both Pat and Delia in.

"TEN? Who else got caught?" Delia yelled, as she looked back to see Michelle and Lauriell sitting in the cage as well, "Greeeeat! Now that just leaves MELVIN!" Delia growled.

"Well if you hadn't come over here in the first place, we wouldn't have had to come over here looking for you!" Lauriell said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, since only Melvin's left, that pretty much gives us a free ride, let's go give Michael a hand guys," Mia said, as her and the other Funky Chickens left together to go out to the Turtles side.

Melvin hid behind a cabin, and watched as the other nine Chickens spread out across the field, "This…is very bad…," Melvin said with a gulp.

**So there ya have it folks, Chapter 6! Will Melvin be able to turn the game around for the Awkward Turtles? Or will Michael and the other Funky Chickens finally take the win that they deserve, find out in the next exciting chapter of TDI Starts Over! **

**Also, check out my other stories, Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains, The Animated Contest and Total Drama Cruise, they all have new chapters up, that I hope you will ALL enjoy!**


	7. Flags, Forests, and Fields, Part 2

Awkward Turtles

Captured: Jaynie, Vance, Serra, Kaylie, David, Sark, Lauriell, Michelle, Delia, Pat.

Funky Chickens

Captured: No One

Melvin calmly looked out from behind the boat house, seeing the entire Funky Chickens team swarming onto The Awkward Turtles side, Melvin gasped, and stood behind the boat house, sweating nervously, "Does that mean that everyone is caught? Oh no…, we are so dead…," Melvin whispered. "No! I can do this, Melvin Dinkley NEVER gives up!"

"Okay, spread out far and wide, don't let anything go uncovered," Mia said.

"RIGHT!" The rest of the team stated, as they all spread out.

"I wonder if it's in the boat house," James said.

"I'll check with ya pardner'," Thomas said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go too!" Matt agreed.

"Alright, then let's go!" James said. The three of them walked to the boat house, and they checked inside.

"I can't find it ANYWHERE!" Matt said.

"Yeah, it ain't in here pardner'," Thomas said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's gotta be!" James said, "Keep on looking!" Suddenly, the door closed.

"That was creepy…," Matt said, with a gulp.

James walked over to the door and jiggled the handle, "It's locked!" he said, shocked.

"It's whaaaaaat?" Thomas and Matt gasped at the same time.

Melvin snuck away from the door, and crept to the other side, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to anything though.

Meanwhile, the other Awkward Turtles were still locked up in the cage.

"If it wasn't for you guys, then we wouldn't even be locked in here in the first place!" Delia yelled, at David, Jaynie, Serra, and Kaylie, purposely leaving Vance out of her line of vision.

"They were ready for us," David explained, "How were we supposed to know?"

"Yeah! And you came over here like an idiot lookin' for Vance," Jaynie added.

"Well now Melvin is going to lose the challenge for us! And it's all YOUR fault Lauriell!" Delia growled.

"My fault? MY FAULT? You're the one who deliberately disobeyed me and came over here!" Lauriell yelled.

"Now we're going to lose! At least of you stayed on the other side, all of you could have come over to help us!" Delia yelled.

Lauriell glared at Delia, "You are nothing in this game, if we lose, you're OUT!"

"Same to you sister!" Delia roared back, as rustling was heard in the tree above.

"Oh no! There's a bear!" Michelle yelled.

"Bears…can't climb trees Michelle…," Serra said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Then what is it?" Vance yelled.

"Probably Edwin…, that weirdo…," Delia said.

"Shut it! He's sweet," Kaylie yelled, as Melvin fell face first on top of the cage.

"Ouch…, that smarts…," Melvin whimpered.

"MELVIN! You're alive!" Pat yelled.

"Why wouldn't I be? We aren't playing this game for our lives…," Melvin sighed.

"Well, don't just stand up there, let us out man, I'm starting to feel claustrophobic!" Sark yelled.

"Right away my friends!" Melvin said, as he jumped off the top of the cage, and slipped, "…Right away…," he cried.

"Ugh…, Melvin…you're useless…," Lauriell said, with a facepalm, Melvin got up and freed the team, they all immediately ran back to their side, as one of them snuck away to find the enemy flag.

Meanwhile, back on the Awkward Turtles side, The Funky Chickens were searching the beach, all except for Matt, Thomas, and James.

"I wonder where the freaking flag is?" Spike asked angrily.

"We've probably passed it already," Kiki stated.

"Or it's buried…," Edwin muttered.

"Let's try and look under the sand yo!" Michael suggested, everyone face palmed.

"I haven't seen Melvin yet…," Kelly said.

"Where is he hiding I wonder…?" Kelsey added.

"He's probably in the boat shack, locked up in there, with James and the other two," Mia laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Spike laughed.

Suddenly, The Awkward Turtles stormed back to their side, and The Funky Chickens freaked out, "How did they escape?" Kiki yelled.

"We left the cage unguarded!" Kelly screamed.

"Damn it! Their gonna beat us now!" Spike stated.

"Well at least we know where Melvin is now…," Michael laughed, as he caught sight of the flag, he scooped it up, "Hey! I got it, keep em' distracted for me guys!" he grinned, as he ran off down the beach.

"Nice…, Michael got it!" Spike cheered.

Meanwhile, in the boat house, Matt, James, and Thomas were still stuck, "We're almost out, don't worry guys, we'll make it!" James cheered.

"We can do this!" Matt added.

"We just have to believe!" Thomas yelled, as the door unlocked, and the three of them fell out in a pile, they looked up to see Pat and Kaylie staring down at them.

"Lesson time…," Pat grinned, as he tagged all three of them, as their scream was heard.

"Three down, seven to go," Kaylie cheered.

Meanwhile, Spike, Kiki, Mia, Kelly, and Edwin were scattered about, Michael was gone, and Kelsey was in the water.

"They'll never get me out here," Kelsey smiled.

"Yes we will!" Vance laughed, as him and Sark appeared on both sides of her.

"What? No fair!" Kelsey said sadly.

"They're pickin' us off like flies!" Spike yelled, as he got tagged by David.

"We can't win!" Kiki shouted, as she got tagged by Lauriell.

"This is lame…," Edwin sighed, as Serra tagged him out.

"I hate this game!" Kelly sighed, as Delia missed her, but she ended up bumping into the shirtless Vance, "Never mind…," she said dreamily.

"Hey! He's mine!" Delia growled.

(confessional)

Kelly: Woooooooooow… (she smiles stupidly.)

Delia: HE'S MIIIIIIIIIIINE!

Vance: I am?

(end)

"Now only Michael is left," Sark said.

"Where is he though?" Serra asked.

"There he goes!" Michelle pointed out, as Michael was making a mad sprint for the other side.

"Dang, he's FAST!" Pat cried.

"And he's got the flag!" Sark shouted.

"NO! We can't let him get away," David said.

"We'll never catch him now though," Vance said.

"We blew it!" Jaynie whined.

"What about Mickey?" Michelle said.

"You mean Melvin? What about him, he's with us!" Lauriell said.

"No he's not, he's still on the other side," Michelle said.

"WHAT? HE IS?" Lauriell growled.

By this time, Michael was about to cross over, about to win for his team, he looked back to taunt while he was running, "I win Turtles! I WIIIIIII…," Michael said, but he crashed into a fist that happened to belong to Melvin.

"No…I win…," Melvin said, as he held up the Chicken's flag triumphantly.

"I see…, nice win…, Michael said, as he collapsed to the ground.

"AND THE AWKWARD TURTLES WIN AGAIN!" Chris yelled.

"Whoa! Nice one Melvin!" Vance cheered.

"Loser…," Delia muttered.

The rest of The Awkward Turtles went to congratulate Melvin, as Delia stayed behind, they put Melvin above their heads and carried him off, The Funky Chickens all looked at each other, looking for who to vote off.

(confessional)

Kiki: It's gotta be Michael, he's such a loser!

Spike: Mia told us to go to the other side, buh-bye Mia!

(end)

"Alright Chicken's, I've got nine marshmallows on my plate, when I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow," Chris announced.

"Right away cap'n," Spike saluted, everyone else laughed, except for Edwin.

"Okay then…, Spike and Kelly, you're both safe!" Chris announced, as they both walked up to claim a marshmallow.

"Nice…," Spike smirked.

"HOORAY!" Kelly cheered.

"Next is…Edwin, you're safe too," Chris said, Edwin just silently walked up to get his, "Kelsey…," Chris called out, Kelsey walked up as well, "Thomas, James, and Matt!" Chris called, as those three walked up. "…Kiki…," Chris said, leaving only Michael and Mia without a marshmallow, as Kiki claimed hers.

Michael was too busy looking at Mia to notice that there was only one marshmallow left, Mia was nervously biting her nails, and looking back and forth at Michael, and the marshmallow. Michael sighed deeply, a good sigh, as he kept on staring at Mia. Chris help up the last marshmallow, as Mia gulped, "This is the last marshmallow campers, and if I DON'T call your name, then you must immediately report to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and get out of here!" Chris stated, "And this one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…Michael…," Chris announced.

"Huh, what?" Michael said, as he looked at Chris, "What just happened?" Michael asked.

"Ummm…, you're safe man," Chris said, as he held up Michael's marshmallow.

"Oh…SWEET!" Michael cheered, "So…whose out?" Michael asked.

"Um…, her!" Chris said, pointing to the hyperventilating Mia.

"Wait, WHAT?" Michael screamed.

"Yup, Mia's out man, sorry," Chris stated.

"NO! She can't be out! That's not fair!" Michael yelled.

"This is a biiig mistake on your part Funky Chickens, a biiiiiiig mistake! You will REGRET THIS!" Mia yelled, as she started walking.

"Bye Mia, I will miss you baby!" Michael shouted happily, as Mia kicked him in the balls, and then punched him in the face, he fell over, still smiling, "…I...love…you…" he said, as a tear rolled down his face.

Mia got down to the boat, and sat down, "This isn't it, I'll be back…, they will SEE!" Mia said, as Chef nervously began driving the boat off towards Playa Des Losers.

(confessional)

Michael: Mia's out? Whaaaaat? Not fair man! NOT COOL TEAM!

(end)

"So, Michael's eye candy is out, who will get the axe next week? Will Lauriell and Delia ever be friends? Will Vance get with Delia? And will Delia ever realize that she looks like a gopher? All these answers will be revealed, next time on total…Drama…ISLAND!" Chris said.

(end episode 3)

Vote List

**Spike: Mia**

**Matt: Mia**

**Edwin: Mia**

**Kelly: Michael**

**Kelsey: Michael**

**Thomas: Mia**

**James: Mia**

**Michael: Kiki**

**Kiki: Michael**

**Mia: Kiki**

Number of Votes

**Mia: 5**

**Michael: 3**

**Kiki: 2**

Voted off so far: **Shellie, Mia,**


	8. Blast from the Past, Part 1

Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers had to play a game of Capture the Flag. The Awkward Turtles were brought down big time, when David, Jaynie, Vance, Serra, and Kaylie were ambushed by The Funky Chickens massive defensive force. However, by days end, it was nerdy weakling Melvin, who showed his team that weak and nerdy, can sometimes be an asset, when he pulled out the win for his team, and showed everyone his skills, and unfortunately for Michael, his eye candy Mia, got the boot. What painstaking challenge do we have in store for our campers today? Find out this time on total…Drama…ISLAND!

_Theme Song_

In the boys side of The Funky Chicken's cabin, Michael was still mourning Mia's elimination.

"Hey Michael, earth to Michael!" Spike said.

"MICHAEL!" James yelled, as Michael finally snapped out of it.

"What…wha? Sorry guys, I'm not really in the mood for happy talk right now," Michael sighed.

"Dude, she was crazy, she needed to go, get over it," Spike said.

"But she was my soul mate, Oh why couldn't I have gone instead of her!" Michael cried.

(confessional)

Spike: Seriously, what's up with the guy? He's totally mental over Mia, he's got some major issues, the girl was crazy, it's probably a good thing that she's gone for good.

(end)

"Don't worry pardner', you'll see her again, just not…for a while…," Thomas finished.

"Don't remind me…," Michael sighed, as he walked out of the cabin without touching the door.

"Dang…, he's really messed up man…," Matt said.

"Leave the sissy alone, he'll get over it eventually," Spike said, rolling his eyes.

In the Mess Hall, the campers were all gathered for breakfast.

"I hope we can keep up this winning streak that we're on," Pat admitted.

"Yeah, that would make for some good team morale," Sark commented.

"Whatever, you two would probably be the ones to screw it all up anyway!" Delia growled.

"What's your deal?" David asked.

"Oh nothing, I just hate it when losers try to be cool," Delia stated, "That's all."

"Whatever you say," David said with a shrug.

"Hello campers, welcome to the weeklong point of Total Drama Island!" Chris stated, "This is day seven of the competition, so we're going to have a special challenge, a blast from the past for all of you to compete in today!" Chris explained.

"So, what is it?" Kelly asked.

"All will be explained in time, but right now, please follow me, to the beach!" Chris said excitedly, as all of the campers shrugged, and got out of their seats to follow Chris, eagerly awaiting to find out what their next challenge would be. As the campers got further and further down the beach, they began to see a clue as to what their challenge might be, actually, it was more or less a dead giveaway. Off in the distance, was the familiar plastic arena, complete with wooden bleachers, a gym floor, and a referee chair, there, stood the dodge ball challenge arena.

"Great…dodgeball…," Melvin mumbled.

(confessional)

Melvin: Okay, so, I won the last challenge for my team, but I'm a nerd, we aren't supposed to be good at physical challenges, and dodge ball is as physical as it gets!

(end)

"What a wonderful day for the dodge," Chris laughed, as he picked up the familiar red rubber ball, "That's right campers, today's challenge is an old TDI favorite, along with several other challenges that will be performed this season, we've brought back one of the top ten fan-favorite challenges of all Total Drama time. Now, I assume for those of you who watched the original season, you already know the rules, so I won't explain them to you, Oh! And just for the record, we're only playing one round, with every player in the arena at the same time!" Chris finished.

"But that's not fair, they have more players!" Kiki whined.

"Edge: Awkward Turtles," Chris laughed, Kiki just crossed her arms and scoffed, "Now, get in line ladies, I wanna see you all get ready to DODGE!" Chris exclaimed, as the campers got on their opposite sides, and stared the other team down. "Now, this is more like it, let's see whatchu've all got! I'll give you some time to strategize, before this massacre can begin!" Chris cheered.

The Awkward Turtles were busy planning their strategy first.

"So…, dodgeball huh? Can I be in the back?" Melvin asked.

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"Because I'm no good at sports! I don't wanna drag the team down!" Melvin stated.

"Oh…, okay!" Michelle agreed.

"I second whatever Michelle says," Sark said.

"I'll third whatever Sark agrees with," Pat nodded.

"I'll punch you both in the head if you don't shut up!" Lauriell yelled.

"Ugh…, are we gonna strategize or argue, because Jaynie doesn't like to argue," Jaynie stated.

"Alright, here's the lineup, Pat, me, David, and Jaynie will be up front, Michelle, Lauirell, Melvin, and Delia will take the very back, finally, Sark, Kaylie, and Serra will take the middle ground, sound good?" Vance suggested.

"Whatever you say goes, Vance," Delia said dreamily, all of the guys except for Vance rolled their eyes.

"Fine, we'll go with that plan," Lauriell said.

"Cool, let's do this guys!" David cheered.

Meanwhile, The Funky Chickens we're planning out their strategy.

"Whaddya think, me up front?" Spike asked.

"You, James, and Michael definitely have to be up front," Kiki said, "You all have the most athletic ability on the team."

"Hey! I have athletic ability, thank you very much! Jedi Knights hold the distinct honor of being able to use the force, I could win this challenge for us within seconds!" Matt said, he got a few awkward looks from his fellow teammates, especially Kelly and Edwin.

"Sure…, listen here, I'll be in the back, everyone else, make sure that James, Spike, and Michael stay in this challenge no matter what happens," Edwin suggested.

"Alright, sounds good, let's get goin'!" Kelsey shouted, as the entire team joined in for a fist bump except for Edwin.

"Alright, it seems like you're all done, so let's get started," Chris said, as he blew a whistle, "BEGIN!"

The game started off very normally, with a few of the red rubber balls flying back and forth, missing several people, and several others just barely missing. Sooner or later, the first person got out, it was Michael, who Melvin noticed hadn't been moving the whole entire game.

"GREAT!" Spike shouted, "That's perfect…, one of our best players is already OUT!" he growled, as Michael walked to the bleachers to sit down, and sob.

"Ugh…, what a useless teammate," Kiki said angrily, as the game continued.

"Let me get this guys, I know how to deflect the balls back at them!" Delia said.

"Hmmm…, what the heck, if she can do it, that would seriously put us far ahead," Vance said.

"Thanks Vance!" Delia said, blushing.

(confessional)

Delia: Me and Vance are meant to be together, it's so obviously my destiny. We're the two most beautiful people in this whole competition, of course we should be together!

(end)

Delia began spinning a ball around in her hands, while Edwin threw one at her, she attempted to deflect it, but the ball ricocheted off of her ball, and bounced off of Pat, it then speedily hit a wall, bounced off, and hit Jaynie, the ball continued to bounce off of the walls, and eventually also got both David and Vance as well, the ball finally amounted to hitting Delia in the face, and then lading on the ground, effectively knocking out five of the Awkward Turtle's starting eleven members.

"Nice throw kid, nice throw," Spike said, as he fist pounded Edwin.

"Are you stupid girl? YOU COULD HAVE LOST US THAT WHOLE CHALLENGE!" Jaynie growled.

"Oh, shut up, you should have dodged it!" Delia said angrily.

"But you got our four best players out," David added.

"SHUT UP DAVID!" Delia yelled.

"No, Delia, David is right, you messed up, we trusted you, and you failed us, you…, you suck at dodge ball," Vance finished, as he turned around shamefully, and continued to watch the game play out, Delia's jaw dropped.

"Delia is so going DOWN!" Lauriell yelled.

"Don't worry Lauriell, I've effectively come up with a new strategy to win, just give every ball to Kaylie!" Melvin suggested.

"Okay…, let's try it then…," Lauriell barely agreed, but saw a pretty good outcome from it. Kaylie effectively got out Kelly and Thomas, evening out the teams once again.

"Nice, now we're even!" Kaylie cheered.

"Good shot Kaylie," Serra said.

"Just because you got us there doesn't mean we won't beat you losers!" Spike laughed, as Sark attempted to get him out, however, Spike caught the ball, "Oh, nice through wimp, now go cry off of the court, Michael, you're back in!" Spike stated, as the depressed Michael got up, and sadly walked back in.

"Now why don't you actually TRY this time?" Spike growled.

"Because it's pointless without Mia," Michael said.

"But if we lose, we're voting you off next," Kiki said.

"Who cares…, without Mia, this place isn't worth it…," Michael said, as he slumped over.

"Look buddy, if it was worth it before she got to camp, why can't it be after she leaves?" James asked.

"Because, I liked her, and you guys voted her off, I don't wanna help a traitorous team win ANYTHING!" Michael whined.

"MICHAEL! Think about it, if Mia actually did like you, she'd want you to go on!" Kiki yelled.

"Hmmmph…," Michael said, as he slid back down, and started shaking his head.

"This is useless!" Kiki yelled, as a ball hit her in the side of the head.

"They're gonna beat us!" Matt said sadly, as he got hit by four balls at once.

"This is bad!" James said, getting hit as well, and finally, Edwin got out as well, without a word. Leaving only Kelsey, Spike, and Michael left in the game.

"Great…, this bites," Spike said.

**Will Michael ever snap out of it, and pull out a win for his team? Find out in the next chapter.**

**AND REVIEW please! :D**

**Til' next time, peace out.**


	9. Blast from the Past, Part 2

**The Standings!**

**The Awkward Turtles: Melvin, Sark, Lauriell, Serra, Kaylie, and Michelle.**

**The Funky Chickens: Spike, Michael, and Kelsey.**

Spike looked at Michael and rolled his eyes, "The guy has no desire to go on, we're technically outnumbered six to two right now!" Spike said angrily.

"We have to do SOMETHING though!" Kelsey shouted, "Or else we'll LOSE!" she cried.

"Don't worry princess, I've got a plan, and it doesn't involve Chicken McLover boy over here either," Spike said, gesturing to Michael, who was now in the fetal position sucking his thumb.

"Well, what's your great plan Spike?" Kelsey asked.

"We've gotta…," Spike was about to say, but was interrupted by a ball smashing into the back of his head, "HEY!" he growled.

"You ain't never called time out boy, so get!" Chef yelled.

"BLASTED…GRRR! Michael, you had BETTER win this!" Spike said, as he stomped off.

"Yeah, come on Michael…what would Mia say if she were here…," Kelsey said, as she thought of Mia kicking Michael into the wall, "Ummm…, never mind, don't think of that…, maybe ummm…, think of, well…MIA WOULD WANT YOU TO KEEP GOING!" Kelsey said.

Michael sobbed, "Mia's gone though…, Mia can't tell me what she wants anymore…, she's out…, She's OUT!" he cried.

"Michael, snap out of it! You've gotta focus!" Kelsey said.

"But Mia is gone…," he sighed.

"Mia would want you to win this challenge! WE want you to win this challenge, PLEASE! For us!" Kelsey yelled, as a ball hit her in the back, "Please…Michael, you can mourn…after you win…please…," Kelsey sighed, as she fell down.

"I can't do it though…, I can't do…it…, wait a minute, what am I frickin' saying! Michael doesn't let his emotions overcome him! Gimme that ball!" Michael said, as he wiped his tears and took the ball from an unconscious Kelsey, and wailed it at Sark, Sark got smashed against the back wall and slid down it.

"Nice shot…," Sark muttered.

"You betcha buddy! Best arms in my entire school!" Michael laughed.

The game continued, with Michael dodging in multitude's of ways. He ducked, he jumped, he backflipped, he even deflected some, he deflected one back, which hit Michelle square in the face, getting her out, this left only four players for the Turtle's. Michael did a back handspring, and bounced a ball off the back wall with his feet, which hit Serra out, Michael was making a HUGE comeback for his team.

"I can do this…, go Michael, go Michael…," Michael said as he moonwalked.

"LOSER!" Lauriell yelled, as she threw a ball at Michael, it flew right by his face, "ughhh…, this is IMPOSSIBLE!" Lauriell growled.

"I've got it!" Melvin shouted, as he attempted to throw a ball, but it didn't even cross the division line, Michael grinned at Melvin and hurled a ball at him. Melvin tried to run, but the ball slammed into him, and rammed him into the back wall.

"Ouch…, tough cookies there bro!" Michael laughed.

"You will go down meathead! Mark my words!" Lauriell yelled.

"In your dreams Barbie!" Michael chuckled.

"You will NOT get away with that!" she roared, as she threw three balls, Michael threw one, one of the balls that Michael threw hit Kaylie, as he dodged two of the balls that Lauriell threw, the third one hit him in the chest, Michael flew backwards, and fell down, as everybody watched in horror, on his team that is, the Turtle's were too busy cheering.

"Did the Chicken's just lose again?" Chris asked.

"I think they did!" Lauriell laughed.

"No wait…, he's moving!" Kelsey stated.

"He's WHAT?" Lauriell yelled, as she threw another ball at him, but Michael held up the ball that he had caught, which deflected the ball that Lauriell threw.

"You will NEVER beat ME!" Michael laughed.

"But that's…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lauriell cried, as she fell to her knees.

"An EPIC first win!" Michael grinned as his tooth sparkled, as he spun the ball on his finger, he winked.

"This is impossible!" Lauriell cried.

"Sorry Turtle's but you guys just lost your first challenge, aaand you'll be sending someone home," Chris stated, as the Chicken's walked by carrying Michael above them.

(confessional)

Michael: Go Michael, go Michael!

Lauriell: This is RIDICULOUS! I don't know WHO to vote for…probably that annoying girl Delia…, she's…annoying!

Vance: Delia…

Delia: I want Melvin out, that scrawny little geek freak…

(end)

"So…, Awkward Turtle's, you guys have ten marshmallows for eleven campers, so…, when I call your name, you will come up and get one, and if I don't, then that means you get the boot, capiche?" Chris said.

"Whatever…," Delia said.

"Anyways, moving on, David and Pat, you two are the first to be safe," Chris said.

"WHAT? How was I not safe first?" Delia whined.

"Because ya weren't, deal?" Chris said questioningly.

"Thanks Chris!" David said.

"Cooooooooool! Marshymallows!" Pat said, as he danced up to get one.

"Vance, Kaylie, and Michelle, you three are safe as well!" Chris called.

"Safe is such an excellent word," Vance said with a grin.

"Agreed! And it gets you free marshmallows! YAY!" Kaylie yelled.

"Free? Michelle loooves free! Hooray!" Michelle said, jumping for joy.

"Hmmm…, next safe person is…, Sark, followed, by Jaynie, and then Serra," Chris said, as the three came up to get their marshmallows, "Followed by Melvin," Chris said.

"Yes!" Melvin said, as he walked up to claim his.

"That leaves one marshmallow and two campers," Chris said.

"What, did EVERYBODY vote for Lauriell or something?" Delia laughed.

"I wonder…," Lauriell grinned.

"Well, this is the final marshmallow of the evening…, so, I'd be worried, if I was either of you!" Chris said. Delia laughed, as she looked at Lauriell, and rubbed her hands together, Lauriell grinned, and closed her eyes, waiting for Chris to call out who would get the last marshmallow. Chris held it up, and brought it down in front of his face, "And this last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lauriell!" Chris called, and winked, as Lauriell ran up to claim it.

"Looks like you were wrong geek, good luck in life doofus!" Lauriell called out to Delia.

"WHAT? But who voted me off?" Delia growled.

"Ummm…, everyone…," Vance said.

Delia gasped at this revelation, "Even you Vance?" Delia asked.

"I… don't like you Delia, you're ummm…ugly…," Vance said.

"UGLY? ME! NO WAY! I'M BEAUTIFUL! YOU KNOW WHAT SIR? YOU ARE UGLY! WE ARE THROUGH VANCE! I ONLY DATE PEOPLE AS BEAUTIFUL AS ME! GOOD RIDDANCE…UGLY!" Delia shouted, as she stomped her way off of the island, everyone cheered as the ugly cheerleader left the island, except for Vance, who was still in shock, and was fairly sad that Delia had just called him ugly.

"Ugly…, me? No way…," Vance sobbed.

"And another elimination down…, now there is nineteen campers to go, and still a whole lot of drama to come, will Michael stay in his newfound happy mood? How will Vance react to being called the 'U' Word, and can the Awkward Turtle's get back on their winning streak? Find out next time on total…Drama…ISLAND!" Chris shouted, as the camera clicked off, after showing Vance with a devious look on his face.

(end episode 4)

Votes

**Melvin: Delia**

**Vance: Delia**

**Delia: Melvin**

**Pat: Lauriell**

**Sark: Lauriell**

**David: Delia**

**Lauriell: Delia**

**Kaylie: Delia**

**Michelle: Delia**

**Jaynie: Delia**

**Serra: Delia**

Number of Votes

**Delia: 8**

**Lauriell: 2**

**Melvin: 1**

Voted Off so Far: **Shellie, Mia, Delia,**


	10. Cooking With Power!, Part 1

Last time on Total Drama Island. The campers were treated to a blast from the past in a game of dodge ball. Unfortunately for the unfortunate team, The Funky Chickens, their only remaining mildly athletic player was out of it, because his lover girl got the boot the night before. Michael slumped down in the corner, and pretty much stopped playing altogether. In a final, daring attempt to win, The Awkward Turtles suffered a surprising loss, when Kelsey snapped Michael out of his pathetic stupor, and he ended up getting them the win. The Awkward Turtles loss finally meant that the most ANNOYING person to ever play the game, Delia, could finally make her exit. But she left in an OUTRAGE, calling dreamy hunk Vance, ugly before she departed. How will Vance take this insult? How will the Turtles fare today? And could I possibly get ANY BETTER looking? Find out THIS time, on…total…Drama…ISLAND!  
>_Theme Song_<p>

The nineteen remaining campers sat in the mess hall, talking about, and discussing normal teenage things.

"Ooo, food looks good today Cheffy!" Pat chimed, as Chef gave him an awkward look, scooping up a pile of disgusting burnt baked beans, and plopping them down on Pat's tray. Pat looked at them, and licked his lips, and then walked to a table.

"Alright guys, with Delia gone, there is a better chance that we'll win, eat better, get more sleep at night, and possibly look better too," Lauriell stated.

"Speak for yourself, I always look good…, ALWAYS!" Vance said, with a hearty laugh, as he held a mirror up to eye level to look at himself.

"So Vance, what do you think today's challenge will be?" Melvin asked, Vance ignored him. "Vance?" Melvin tried again, but to no avail…, "VANCE?" Melvin yelled, as Vance finally turned to him.

"What do you want nerdling? Can't you see that I am trying to admire my own face?" Vance growled, Melvin looked sad and shocked, the rest of The Awkward Turtles gasped too, and Pat even stopped eating.

"Whoa…dude, what's gotten into you?" David asked.

"Me? What about YOU guys? You are in the presence of someone famous here and you aren't even bowing at my feet, or asking for autographs! You must realize that no matter how hard you try, you'll never be better than moi," Vance laughed.

(confessional)

Melvin: Okay, what crawled up HIS butt and died...?

David: Did Vance go crazy over night or something?

Sark: Vance used to be such a nice guy, I wonder if it has something to do with Delia calling him ugly…

(end)

"Okay guys, we won yesterday, we can win today!" Spike commented.

"Yeah! Michael is ready to do whatever Chris throws at him, no matter WHAT IT IS!" Michael shouted, as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Alright muscle head, calm down, we need to know what the challenge is before you can just proclaim that you'll dominate it," Kiki added, Michael stuck his tongue out and raspberried at her, Kiki glared at him, and rolled her eyes, "how mature…," she said sarcastically.

"Shut up guys," Edwin muttered, Kiki turned around to glare at Edwin.

"YOU shut up Edwin!" Kiki yelled.

"Whatever…," Edwin sighed.

"He never says anything…, why would you tell him to shut up?" Kelsey asked.

"Because he told me to!" Kiki screamed.

"And you called me immature…, wooow," Michael said.

"Shut it Michael!" Kiki said.

"Wow, before a fight starts, I should probably announce today's challenge!" Chris said.

"Oh, hey Chris, thank goodness you got here when you did," James said.

"On second thought, maybe I should leave so Kiki and Michael can fight," Chris laughed.

"That will not be necessary Chris, please, by all means, ummm…, start the challenge!" Kelsey begged.

"Riiiight, okay," Chris said, "So…for today's challenge, you guys will be cooking me a meal," Chris said, as he licked his lips and smiled.

"Cooking? Sounds like a fun and non-life threatening challenge for once," Sark said with a smile.

"Don't worry," Chris laughed, "The NEXT one will be!"

"Great…," Sark mumbled.

"Anyway, you guys have five hours to prepare a meal to be judged by me, the meal is three courses, so get cookin'!" Chris laughed, as the campers walked off.

"So what should we serve to Chris?" Melvin asked.

"Let's do a barbecue theme, I looove a good burger," David stated.

"Ummm…, greasy foods make you fat, I vote we do an all healthy food theme," Vance suggested.

"What's gotten IN to you?" David asked.

"I'm a MODEL, we don't eat meat!" Vance explained, "but you wouldn't know that, would you David?" Vance asked.

"Hey! Stop acting like a jerk, Vance!" Serra said.

"I'm being realistic, maybe David should start watching his weight," Vance said, rolling his eyes and walking off.

"Don't listen to him David,I guess he finally just snapped…," Serra said.

"Hey, whatever, he's just cranky is all, I guess he isn't used to being called ugly," David stated.

"Anyway, so…, we're doing a barbecue theme?" Kaylie asked.

"Looks like it," Jaynie said.

Meanwhile, The Funky Chickens were trying to figure out their theme.

"So what are we gonna do guys?" Kelly asked.

"Something tasty, I love tasty foods!" Michael said.

"Yeeeah…, anyone who…agrees with Michael, say I?" Spike said, as he broke out laughing.

(confessional)

Spike: How is ANYONE THAT stupid?  
>(end)<p>

"Alright, we have to do a very sophisticated theme, obviously, a big steak dinner, with fancy silverware, and napkins folded over the lap," Kiki said.

"You don't have many friends, do you?" Edwin asked, as everyone else laughed.

"Neither do you! And I don't see anyone else coming up with suggestions!" Kiki yelled.

"Well I say we do something like an Italian theme, everyone loves Italian food," James suggested.

"I liked the steak idea, just not all sophisticated like, ya hear?" Thomas said.

"I'm down with whatever, can we just pick something, so we don't spend the five hours that he gave us just thinking of an idea," Spike suggested.

"Fine…, Italian it is, I'm a surfer, so I can't eat meat," Kelsey said, "let alone cook it."

"And Italian food includes pizza! I LOOOOVE PIZZA!" Michael cheered.

"Alright, then Italian it is!" Kelly finished.

The campers were now starting their challenge, by dividing into small groups to cook.

"I call making the pizza!" Michael said.

"Who says we're even making pizza?" Kiki asked.

"Ummm…, I do!" Michael cheered.

"Well I DON'T! We need to make real food, like lasagna, or pasta! We can't make pizza! Chris will never take us seriously!" Kiki explained.

"Seriously, get out more babe, it's no wonder nobody on the team even likes you…," Spike said with a roll of his eyes.

"You guys are so incredibly immature, what makes you think that pizza should be thrown into a three course meal and called food?" Kiki growled.

"Because pizza is delicious," Matt added.

"Because pizza has cheese on it?" Kelly said.

"Because pizza is PIZZA!" Michael yelled, while licking his lips, "LET'S GET STARTED YA'LL!"

"It's official, no one listens to me…," Kiki said, rolling her eyes.

"That's because all of your ideas are stupid…," Spike laughed, as Kiki punched him in the arm, he stopped laughing, and rubbed his arm, meanwhile, The Awkward Turtles were picking out their meal ideas.

"So what are we gonna do for a barbecue?" David asked.

"Ribs! Definitely ribs! With lots of barbecue sauce and hot sauce! It gives them that extra zesty flavor!" Pat said.

"You know we're not the ones eating the food right Pat?" Lauriell asked.

"Yeah…, but if I like ribs extra zesty, then Chris will totally like it!" Pat stated.

"You probably like anything extra zesty Pat, even if it isn't edible…," Serra said.

"I'll try anything once!" Pat stated, getting some awkward looks from everyone but David and Kaylie, "what?"

"Heck, if he'll try anything once, he'll be useful if we ever have a challenge where we have to eat disgusting foods," David said with a shrug.

(confessional)

Pat: I really think everyone on my team likes me. I thought that my eating habits would get me into trouble, but it seems like everyone just thinks I'm cool for it!

(end)

"So ribs, and what else?" Jaynie asked.

"How about salad?" Michelle asked, Jaynie raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever been to a barbecue?" Jaynie asked.

"No…, what is a barbecue?" Michelle asked, everyone on the team facepalmed, Vance stood up.

"No one is THAT dumb, I'm going for a walk, somebody BETTER have some ideas of what to do by the time that I get back," Vance ordered, as he walked away.

"What a jerk…," Serra said, folding her arms.

(confessional)

Serra: That awkward moment when your whole team wants to win, and then there's that one person who just makes you wanna throw the challenge to get them kicked off. Vance is so out of here if we lose tonight…

(end)

"Don't worry about him! Let's just focus on the challenge! Quick…, you're a girl Serra, you should know how to cook!" Sark said, unfortunately for Sark, he said the wrong thing to the wrong person, and Jaynie, Lauriell, and Serra each surrounded him with angry looks on their faces.

"What did you just say chicken wing?" Jaynie asked.

"If you ever say something like that again, you will not leave this competition alive!" Lauriell growled.

"I'll make sure that your body doesn't even leave the island!" Serra said.

(confessional)

Sark: What did I say?

David: Oh snap! The little dude messed up baaad! I hope the girls don't kill the poor guy for it!

Kaylie: Sark is soooo dead…, I wonder if he'll give me his pillow before they tear him limb from limb.

(end)

**Alright, so that's it for part one of episode five, the next part will contain some more drama, the end of the challenge, and the moment you've all been waiting for…the fourth elimination CEREMONY! Dun dun dun!**

**(Please read and review.)**

**Til' Next Time! Peace Out! :D**


	11. Cooking With Power!, Part 2

**Awkward Turtles: Barbecue Theme**

**Funky Chickens: Italian Theme**

"Alright, let's get this pizza wagon rolling!" Michael cheered.

"Pizza wagon? Okay…, ummm, the food is still cooking Michael!" Spike said.

"I know! And it smells GREAT! WOOO!" Michael cheered.

Spike simply rolled his eyes at the jocks stupidity.

"Alright…, so we've got the pasta done, and the pizza is in the oven," Edwin said.

"Now we just need the delicious baked Italian bread!" James said.

"Which I've been working on for three hours now!" Kelsey said.

"Good, keep doing that! We're gonna win again!" James said, Kelsey rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, The Awkward Turtles were finishing up their meal.

"So…, is our food almost done guys?" Pat asked.

"I think…, but, we need extra help, Jaynie, Serra, Lauriell, and Sark are all somewhere else…," David said.

"So it's only us three now, Kaylie and Michelle," Melvin said, since Vance has also pretty much opted out.

"How are the ribs coming along Michelle?" David asked.

"How do you make ribs again?" Michelle asked, David and Melvin looked at each other and facepalmed.

"We already did make them Michelle, check the grill!" David said.

"OOOOooooooooooooooooooooooh," Michelle said, as she looked in the grill, the ribs were black now, and so were the burgers, "Ummm, they aren't done yet!" Michelle said.

"Okay…, a couple more minutes now then…," David said.

It was getting down to the last few minutes now, and both teams had their meals ready to serve.

"We can win this still guys! Let's go out there, and show Chris our skills!" Matt said.

"Alright, so we've got one slice of delicious tomato, garlic, arregano, and pepproni, cheese pizza, a plate of the best damn spaghetti anyone will ever taste, and buttered Italian garlic bread for desert," Kiki said, "Sounds sophisticated enough to me…"

"Right…, because that matters sooo much, anyway, let's take this out for tasting!" Spike said.

Kiki rolled her eyes, but complied with the decision, as herself, Michael, Spike, Thomas, James, and Kelsey all brought out the food. Matt, Edwin, and Kelly stayed back.

Meanwhile, the Turtles checked on their food, the ribs and burgers were ashes.

"Ummm…, what is this?" David asked.

"The food…, is it done?" Michelle asked.

"Uhhh…, more than enough…," David sighed, "Anyway, we still have the desert!" David said, as he turned around to look at the cake that they made, but there was only a couple of crums, as looked up at the frosting covered Pat, who sat there, licking his fingers, and smiling.

"That was some good cake!" Pat said, as he happily smiled.

"You ATE the cake! What the heck man?" David asked.

"Whaaaat? It was cake! No one can resist CAKE!" Pat said, as he licked his lips.

David pinched his forehead, "I can't believe that this is happening…," he said.

Lauriell, Jaynie, and Serra finally returned, with a bruised up Sark.

"What's going on, did we win?" Sark asked.

"No! The ribs and patties are ashes, and Pat ate the cake!" Melvin explained.

"Pat did WHAT?" Lauriell asked.

"Yeah…, so we pretty much just lost the whole entire challenge!" Kaylie laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Serra asked.

"I don't know…," Kaylie shrugged, "We just didn't communicate like we should have," she said.

"Well, we gotta go break the news to Chris…, he's gonna send us STRAIGHT to the bonfire ceremony," David said.

The Turtles all walked out, with no food, leaving the Chicken's all with their eyebrows raised, and Chris sitting there with his eyebrow raised, "Ummm…, what happened?" Chris asked.

"Well…, we cooked the food for to long…," Melvin explained.

"Sooo…, it crumbled to pieces," David added.

"And Pat ate the cake!" Kaylie finished.

"Sooo…, whatchur saying is…, you guys completely screwed up, and the win goes to the Chickens?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, that's what they're saying!" Vance said, as he walked in, "I can't believe that you guys just volunteered to lose…," he added in, everyone glared at him.

"Alright, well Turtles that means that all of you will go to the bonfire ceremony tonight," Chris said.

"Great! Way to go team! WAY TO GO!" Vance yelled.

(confessional)

David: Vance is a jerk, what else can I say?

Melvin: I thought Vance was cool…

(end)

As the Awkward Turtles sat around the bonfire pit, contemplating who could possibly be sent home, Chris came out with the tray of marshmallows.

"Alright campers, nine marshmallows, ten of you, so one of you goes buh-bye!" Chris stated.

"Oh boy, how scary, someone doesn't get a marshmallow…, big deal!" Vance said, he received glares from Serra, David, and Melvin when he said this.

"Okay…, well, the first three marshmallows go to, David, Melvin, and Serra!" Chris said, as the three came up to claim their marshmallows.

"I hope the plan goes through," David said, as he picked his up.

"Next three go to Lauriell, Jaynie, and Kaaaylie!" Chris announced.

"Safe again!" Woot woot!" Kaylie cheered, as he yanked her marshmallow off of the plate.

"Three left, four campers, and each of you messed up, Michelle: You let the food cook for to long and it all BURNED!, Pat: You ate the cake and cost your team the remaining valuable points they could have received, Sark: You made some sexist remarks, that particularly pissed off three very powerful female competitors, and lastly Vance: You treated your team like crap bro…, not cool!" Chris said.

"So who gets the freaking marshmallows Chris?" Serra asked.

"Michelle is safe," Chris said.

"Oh yay!" Michelle shouted in excitement, as she ran up to get her marshmallow.

"And…ummm, Sark, yeeah, you are too!" Chris said, as the hunchbacked nerdy kid walked up to claim his, "So yeah, Vance and Pat, you two both racked up A LOT of votes tonight, but one of you got just a tad bit more, so without further ado, this is the final marshmallow of the evening," Chris said, Vance didn't start sweating, or cringing, or shaking, because apparently that would damage his near flawless skin, meanwhile Pat covered his eyes, and left barely enough space between his chubby fingers for his eyes to see through, he started shaking uncontrollably, and was pouring buckets of sweat all around himself, Chris held up the final marshmallow in anticipation, and smiled, "…Vance, Pat, this marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Vance," Chris finished with a grin, as Vance calmly walked up to grab his marshmallow.

"What? But…no way!" David said, shocked.

"That's right man, I was just as shocked as you are, but the big guy over there racked up four votes, to Vance's three, sooo…, he's out!" Chris said with a smirk.

Pat sadly stood up, he was obviously crying.

"You okay big guy?" Sark asked.

"I'll be fine…, I'm just gonna miss you guys…," Pat said, as he sniffled.

"Don't worry man, we'll see you again!" David said.

"Who cares, overweight people are disgusting," Vance said, as he flipped his hair, "he's better off gone!" Vance said with a very obnoxious laugh, but then, something surprising happened, Pat actually got mad, he angrily shoved Vance down, and walked off to the Boat of Losers.

"Goodbye everyone! I hope you guys do good, I'll see you again someday!" Pat said, "I hope you think of me whenever you eat delicious FOOD!" Pat said, as the boat vanished into the distance, everyone waved goodbye, as the big man eventually became a shadowy blur, Vance simply rolled his eyes.

(confessional)

Vance: If big man wasn't gone, he would so pay for shoving me…

Melvin: Okay, so I didn't vote for Vance…, because I still think I can make him nice again! The friendship between him and I was great, and I just wanna bring it back, before he becomes completely fame obsessed and starlet like!

(end)

"So there you have it folks, big boy Pat, goes home over pretty boy Vance, who will be condemned to an early elimination next time on total…Drama…ISLAND!" Chris said, as the camera shut off.

(end episode 5)

Votes

**Melvin: Michelle**

**Vance: Pat**

**Pat: Vance**

**Sark: Vance**

**David: Vance**

**Lauriell: Sark**

**Kaylie: Pat**

**Michelle: Pat**

**Jaynie: Sark**

**Serra: Pat**

Number of Votes

**Pat: 4**

**Vance: 3**

**Sark: 2**

**Michelle: 1**

Voted Off so Far: **Shellie, Mia, Delia, Pat,**

**Sorry everyone, school stuff…, I'll be updating much quicker now…, tests are horrible things! O_O**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	12. Flinja Warrior!, Part1

Last time, on Total Drama Island. The remaining nineteen campers were put to a test of their skills in the kitchen. The Chicken's pulled together, and actually took another win, meanwhile, Vance sunk to his ultimate low, when he taunted Melvin, Pat, David, and Sark, who used to be his friends. Even though Vance was a total jerk the whole day through, it was Pat, the boy with a big appetite who took the fall for his team. Who will be dishonorably voted out this week on…total…Drama…ISLAND!

_Theme Song_

The campers were all sleeping safe and sound, but when they woke up, they were all set out in front of the mess hall, which now for some reason, slightly resembled a karate dojo.

"What is this…?" Spike asked, as he stretched and cracked his back.

"And why does the mess hall look like a dojo?" Matt asked, "Not that I'm complaining."

(confessional)

Matt: Do we get to be ninja's for the day? Because if we do, then I hope to learn in honor of the greatest karate master in history…BRUCE LEE!

(end)

Chris seemingly hovered in, on the same nearly invisible string that he levitated in on in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen.

"How are you doing that?" Michelle asked stupidly.

Chris simply let the harness be taken off of him, and stood up, bowing, still with his eyes closed, "Welcome to Sensei McClain and Dojo Master Hatchet's Ninja Training Boot Camp!" Chris said, in a terrible Japanese accent.

"So…, ninjas? That's why we're all here?" Vance asked, "You made us sleep outside…FOR THIS?" he asked.

"That's right kiddies! And today's challenge is gonna be fuuuun," Chris laughed, as Chef walked in, dressed in a gi, "Chef, tell them what they must do in today's challenge!" Chris said.

"First off, you've gotta learn how to do a backflip off of the wall, once you've successfully completed that, you must walk the obstacle course of failure, on just your hands, and finally, if there is still people left who have not been eliminated, the last challenge will be to race to the finish line, while avoiding the booby traps!" Chef explained, "Like I stated, before, if anyone fails a challenge, you are eliminated, and cannot compete for the rest of the day."

"Right…, this sounds like a fun challenge…," Lauriell said.

"Good, then Lauriell and the Turtles will try their hand at the backflips first," Chris said.

"You just had to speak up…," Serra said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Anyway…, please report behind the dojo, for the first challenge," Chris said, as the harness returned, he bowed, as he was lifted off, seemingly levitating once again, Chef simply followed after him, ninja style.

As the two teams walked in, the Turtles stepped up first, "Alright Turtles, in order to complete this challenge, you must take at least three steps up the wall, and do a full backflip, in order to successfully pass, if you can do it, you'll move on to round two, if you can't, you're done for the day," Chris explained, "So, Sark you're up first."

Sark silently stepped up to the plate, he gulped as he nervously ran at the wall, but before Sark even got a foot onto the wall, he crashed into it, face first, and slid down it.

"Ouch…, looks like Sark failed to complete the front flip, anyone else wanna have a crack at it?" Chris asked, as Jaynie stepped up.

"Yeah, let Jaynie give this a try!" Jaynie shouted, as also ran at the wall, she gracefully ran at the wall, and took three steps up, she successfully completed the backflip.

"And Jaynie moves on, alright guys, let's see what you've got," Chris said.

Next up was Vance, Vance simply walked up to the wall, looked at it for about five seconds, cringed, shrugged, and then walked away.

After Vance, Michelle stepped up, Michelle ran, but she was running the wrong way, Michelle tripped onto the ground and skid across it, and stood, covered in mud.

After Michelle, David was up, David nodded, and ran at the wall, he jumped at the wall, taking his three steps, and then did a backflip from the highest point on the wall, landing it perfectly.

Kaylie went next, Kaylie did several handsprings to reach the wall, and then ran up with the three steps pounding the wall, she then completed her flip, no problem, and landed it.

Melvin was next. Melvin cheered as he dashed at the wall, surprisingly, the scrawny, young nerd completed the challenge.

Lauriell ran at the wall, but the heel of her shoe cracked off, and she fell down, and cried in pain, also failing the challenge.

Serra was last for the Turtles. Serra shrugged, and she also completed the challenge.

"And five of the nine Turtles move on! Jaynie, David, Kaylie, Melvin, and Serra!" Chris announced, "Now for the Chickens, Spike, you wanna go first?" Chris asked.

"Whatever…," Spike mumbled, as he simply walked up to the wall, took three steps up, and backflipped off, "Is that it?" he asked.

"Okay…, next?" Chris asked.

Next up was Matt, Matt shouted as he ran at the, "YES!" Matt yelled, as he successfully backflipped.

Michael was next, Michael ran up to the wall, and started off good, but he failed to do a complete backflip, and landed face first on the ground, hard.

"Ouch…," Chris cringed, "…That's one painful way to fail, anyway, next?" Chris asked.

Next was Kelsey, Kelsey ran at the wall, she tried her best to do the backflip, but slid down after two steps.

James was up next, James attempted the run, but James's muscular frame caused him to slide down the wall, as soon as he stepped one foot onto it.

Kelly went next, Kelly surprisingly easily completed the challenge, and was amongst those moving on.

Next, Thomas was up, Thomas ran at the wall, and actually completed the backflip without any issues as well, Thomas landed with both feet perfectly on the ground.

Kiki was next, Kiki thought she could do it, but she over planned the trajectory of her landing, and slipped on the ground on the mud upon hitting the ground.

Finally, Edwin was up, Edwin silently ran at the wall, and met the requirements.

"And with Edwin's flip, the game is tied up, five on five in the next round, the eight who failed can do what they want for the rest of the day, the ten of you, follow me!" Chris stated.

The ten people who completed the challenge followed Chris to a path created by sticks, "If you can walk down this path, while staying within the sticks, and make it to the finish line, you move on to the third round!" Chris said.

"Hand-walking? To easy…," Spike scoffed.

"I've been taking gymnastics since I was three…," Kelly said.

"Okay…, no one cares, we're moving on now!" Chris said, "Let's GO!" Chris shouted, as the ten campers immediately got onto their hands. It wasn't long into it before Jaynie slipped off of her hands, and landed face first into the ground.

Thomas didn't last too long either, the young method actor nearly broke a limb as he toppled over, and fell out of the challenge. He was followed by David and Serra who failed together, after their feet tangled up together, they both fell down, leaving only Melvin and Kaylie for the Turtles, meanwhile, Spike, Edwin, Matt, and Kelly continued on for the Chickens.

Spike was doing good, but he accidentally walked out of the stick zone, and failed the challenge for the Chickens. He sighed deeply, but sucked it up, as Kelly and Edwin reached the finish line together. Melvin was still halfway through, and even though Kaylie was almost done, she put her hand onto a sharp rock, and screamed in pain, falling over, Melvin and Matt both reached the finish line, and Chris ended the second challenge.

"What a great second challenge!" Chris laughed.

"Am I the only Turtle left?" Melvin asked, gasping.

"That's right Melvin, it's you, vs. Kelly, Edwin, and Matt for the prize!" Chris said, with a slight chuckle.

"And you're going DOWN!" Matt yelled. Kelly laughed, Edwin decided not to brag, and simply shrugged, Melvin on the other hand, was extremely nervous, he gulped, as Chris lead them to the location of the final part of the challenge.

**And that's it, will Melvin take the win for the Turtles? Or will the Chickens continue the domination streak that they've been on as of late?**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	13. Flinja Warrior!, Part 2

Funky Chickens: Matt, Kelly, and Edwin.

Awkward Turtles: Melvin

"Alright campers, for the Final part of the challenge, you must run through this obstacle course," Chris said, "Melvin, you'll be alone, while the rest of you, will be tied together!" Chris announced with a chuckle.

"Let's just get this over with…," Edwin mumbled.

"Agreed!" Kelly stated.

"You'd better not lose Melvin!" Lauriell threatened.

"Don't worry! I've got this for sure!" Melvin laughed.

"Alright, well…begin…, I guess…," Chris said with a shrug.

As soon as Chris said begin, Melvin dashed, off, and when Matt and Edwin tried to, Kelly wouldn't budge.

"Ummm…, what's wrong with her?" Edwin asked.

"She's not moving!" Matt said, gripping the sides of his head.

"KELLY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Spike screamed from the sidelines.

"Shellie…," Kelly mumbled.

"What did she just say?" Matt asked.

"I think she said Shellie…," Edwin replied with a roll of his eyes, which went virtually unseen because of his bangs.

Meanwhile, Melvin was already half-way through the obstacle course, and the Chickens hadn't even started moving yet.

"We're gonna win! That girl just screwed her team over!" Jaynie cheered.

"It's about TIME!" Lauriell shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"What is Kelly doing?" Kiki whispered.

"Just standing there…," Michael said, pointing out the obvious, as Kiki rolled her eyes.

"Well, we've gotta do something to make her move!" Kelsey stated.

As Melvin was nearing the finish line, Kelly finally did something, but instead of moving, she sneezed extremely powerfully, and due to the lightweight of her teammates, all three of them were sent flying backwards, and since they were tied together, they became entangled in a tree, as Melvin ninja-flipped over the finish line.

"LIKE A BOSS!" Kaylie yelled, as the Awkward Turtles walked over to pick Melvin up and carry him off, cheering.

"Way to go Kelly…," Matt mumbled, as Kelly finally snapped out of it.

"WAIT? WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? DID WE WIN?" Kelly asked.

"No…, we lost…," Matt said, Edwin just facepalmed.

Chris brought out a tray of eight marshmallows as the nine remaining Chickens sat around the bonfire.

"Welcome campers, this…is your third bonfire ceremony here," Chris stated, most of the Chicken's groaned, as Chris held up the tray, "Everyone, except for tonight's loser, will receive a marshmallow!" Chris said, with a nod, "Edwin and Matt, you two, are safe!" Chris said, as the two walked up to get the marshmallows.

"Good, I'm safe," Edwin said.

"Spike, Kelsey, and Michael, you're all safe as well," Chris said, as those three walked up too.

"Psssh…, I knew it…," Spike scoffed, as he went up to get his.

"Let's see…, James and Thomas, you guys are both safe!" Chris said, as the lifeguard and method actor slowly walked up, "Kiki and Kelly, this is the final marshmallow of the evening, and if you don't receive it, then your days on Total Drama Island, will come to an abrupt halt!" Chris stated. Kiki folded her arms, and smirked as Chris held up the last marshmallow, Kelly, however, looked nervous, and began biting her fingernails, she looked over at Kiki with wide eyes, who gave her the I'm Watching You look, Kelly looked back at Chris even more wide-eyed, and then began to sweat, Chris held up the last marshmallow, and tossed it out "…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kiki!" Chris finished, as the overachiever caught her marshmallow with a confident smirk.

"Seeya loser! Have fun headin' out!" Kiki said with a laugh.

"Y'know what! I will!" Kelly said, holding her head up high, and departing to the dock of shame.

"That was…different than the reaction I expected…," Chris said, wide eyed.

"At least she took it okay!" Thomas said, in his Westerner accent.

"Well, good luck to the rest of ya, you're all safe, for tonight!" Chris said, as the campers departed their separate ways.

(end episode 6)

Vote List

**Spike: Kelly**

**Matt: Kelly**

**Edwin: Kelly**

**Kelly: Kiki**

**Kelsey: Kelly**

**Thomas: Kelly**

**James: Kelly**

**Michael: Kelly**

**Kiki: Kelly**

Number of Votes

**Kelly: 8**

**Kiki: 1**

Voted off so far: **Shellie, Mia, Delia, Pat, Kelly,**

**Hello readers, sorry that this took me so long, but I finally got around to it, thanks for your patience and understanding, I'll be getting these out much quicker now!**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


End file.
